Fragments
by Starseeded
Summary: -Movieverse- Ron finds out about the Autobots in the worst possible way after Sam is taken to the hospital. The Decepticons arrive. The teens get to see at Autobot transformations and see Sky Lynx first hand.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm at it again. I do not own Transformers or any other related thing. All belongs to it's respected owners._**

* * *

Prologue

It had been only a few hours after the fight at Mission City. Sam had been beat up worse than he thought when he took on Megatron himself and later helped with getting Bumblebee and the rest out of the City. People had been standing around while the leader was holding a silver body, what looked to be a much smaller being that was no longer alive. Sam had busted a couple of ribs, banged his head good and ached all over. He sat back and forced himself to remember what had happened. It was all so fuzzy still.

Megatron. Running to that building. Falling. Being caught. Nearly being crushed. It was so much for him to absorb, and being so young, he felt he was going to go crazy. In a way he had wished the previous days had been a dream, but it wasn't. He opened his eyes vaguely as the Camaro drove on, heading to the Outlook where they could all be safe for the time being. Ratchet had warned him that he needed medical attention, but he didn't heed the warning. He was far too engrossed with Mikaela and still trying to absorb everything that had happened. His mind was whirling around the idea of the aliens. What would his life be like from now on? How could he ever go back to a somewhat normal life? If at all? He laid across the hood of the Camaro as Mikaela climbed up and they both stared at each other in the eyes. They had made it. They made it out alive, no less. He took her in his arms and held her close to him, smiling at her, wincing at the pain in his head and side. Bumblebee sat humbly, allowing the kids to relax, even though they were using his hood as a seat.

Optimus Prime stood near them, Ratchet sitting in his alt mode relaxing, thinking deeply about Jazz. Jazz had been a great loss for them. He had known him for what seemed like forever and Megatron ripped him apart, literally, terminating his spark as he had done so. He had remembered hearing Jazz taking on Megatron, remembered the words, and the only words that rang through him stabbed him like a hot knife.

_No! I want two!_ The voice blared in his mind over and over again, Ratchet had hoped that Jazz was alright, but later found him lying on the ground, decimated. Ratchet was always repairing others that were injured. It was his life's calling and he treasured it. This came a moment when he could not fix his friend and it weighed heavily on his mind, causing him to be somewhat bitter for awhile. Ironhide had been beside him, but no one but Prime felt his anguish. Bumblebee joined them tonight and he was silent, buried in his own thought, watching his commander prepare to send a message across the vastness of space.

Prime had also heard the words uttered from Megatron as he tore the smaller bot in two, and in his own way, he felt his spark extinguish. Being Commander of the Autobots and the keeper of their most prized possession, he had a special psychic link to all of his members, including those possible still out around the galaxy. He looked to the cosmos while the sun set, hoping someone would hear his call, sending the message with enough power to scatter from Earth out across to at least the distance of the Galaxy Andromeda,

"_I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars, we are here, we are waiting."_

No one saw the Decepticon Starscream head for the stars, through the atmosphere at lightning speed. They had not found Starscream in the wreckage, so they knew he was around somewhere, and it isn't like he could hide very well anyway, one unaccounted F-22 Raptor would be noticed immediately by the military. Barricade and Scorponok had also turned up unaccounted for, and the government figured the rogue Decepticons were running wild on the planet, but no one knew where as of yet. They figured the 

rogues would turn up, however, they couldn't possibly stay hidden. Prime was still curious however, why Starscream hadn't tried to claim the Allspark for himself, knowing his leader had fallen, he knew the seeker for many millennia and knew he would try to overthrow Megatron whenever he could. This was however, baffling to say the least.

The story doesn't start here, however. It starts a few days afterward, when Prime had been parked out front of Sam's house. He had been half online, keeping his wary eye out when the message came to him, it was crackled and broken, _"Optimus Prime, do you… me?"_

The entire truck shook as he came online, unsure if perhaps he was dreaming, then he heard it again, _"…timus …rime, do you… read?"_

He responded quickly, not wanting to hesitate, knowing the voice well, _"Prime here, go ahead,"_

"_Prime… we are … weeks out, there are 6 of…, maybe more. We are in sector …8 of the southern globular …ster, a planet … from you, we have been ho… planets, can you hear … Prime?"_

"_Yes, yes, I hear you, you're breaking up."_

"_Communications … low, our... ergon reserves … low," _the voice informed,_ "how shall we …ceed?"_

"_Enter as you will, soldier, aim for the coordinates of the planet Earth that I give you," _Prime eagerly awaited a reply, which didn't come,_ "you hear me?"_

"_Yes, … rime, we … you,"_

"_It's called Tranquility, Nevada, I will transmit the information as you get closer,"_ Prime responded.

"_Very well, …streak out,"_ silence and static were all that were heard from then on, and Prime was getting excited. But if there were other Autobots, were there other Decepticons also? There were so many questions that needed answers, yet Optimus didn't have them. He was still consumed with this new planet thing. It was very different here indeed, even to how they cared for themselves. They found the atmosphere bearable, but needed constant upkeep which required baths. Prime wouldn't let his team in on this quite yet, he wasn't sure how they took to such things. They had no reason to go back to Cybertron, and so Earth was their new home.

The small shard of Allspark that Prime grabbed from the dead body of his brother wasn't enough to sustain the life on their planet, and this he knew. He had held onto it, hoping that there was something he could do with it. Perhaps bring Jazz back? He wasn't sure. Just the thought of Jazz made him shudder, very upset by his First Lieutenant and friend's untimely death, yet he was joined with Sam and Mikaela and now there were more on their way. Hopefully the Allspark shard would prove useful, even though it was so small.

The government had made the announcement that the bodies of the dead Decepticons were now at the bottom of the 7 mile deep Laurentian Abyss. A few less Decepticons he had to worry about, yet a lot more he knew about that were unaccounted for. He started his engine, debating on somewhere to go. His thoughts were where the others were. Perhaps they had remained on Cybertron to salvage what was left of it. Maybe they were on a different planet? He couldn't be sure. His engine woke Sam from his sleep as he heard him rumble, idling. The kid wanted to get up, but his side hurt him so badly, he was stuck to the bed, and he cried out in pain, alerting his mother and father, who came running, "Sam? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, moving to sit, but not making it far before flopping back to the bed in pain, "No, you, what's wrong?"

"My side hurts, that's all, just a little injury I got from earlier," he said, trying to get them to ignore it.

"Lift your shirt, Sam," Judy demanded, watching s he did, his entire side was black and blue and yellow, and his ribs didn't look right, "God, Sam, you're hurt, look at those ribs! We are going to the hospital now!" she claimed, and went to stand, having Ron help him up, "I got a ride, mom,"

"Oh yeah? You gonna drive yourself?" Ron asked, still wanting to know about the Camaro that parked in his driveway.

"Yeah, I can drive myself," Sam claimed, getting furrowed brows.

"Oh no you don't, young man! You are coming with us, now!"

Just then Sam heard the engine of the truck as he pulled away. He looked to the window, knowing he wouldn't see the semi, but wanted to know where he was going. He went to move away from his parents as he heard the engine get more distant, but his parents held him firmly, walking him down the stairs as he tried to fight his way away, but weakened with pain, he wasn't successful. Ron helped him into his car and then looked, he was blocked in by that Camaro.

"Sam where on earth did you get that?" He finally asked, as it stared him in the face.

"I.. Uh," He was surely stumped. It's not like he could come out and tell his dad that he bought him a robot Camaro. He stared at the Camaro for the longest time, "It was given to me to replace the Camaro that I lost during the fight."

"What fight, young man?"

"Uhm.. eh." Sam was again lost for words. He raised a brow at Bumblebee and moved to stand, blowing a sharp breath, "I'll move it." He said painfully making his way to the yellow bot, "Sam, you need to get to a hospital." Bee nagged.

"Yeah, Bee, I know, my dad is taking me there now, I need you to move." He sat in the driver seat, but was in no condition to drive, Bee moved for him, making it look like the kid was the one driving, "Good," Bee said as he parked on the road.

"I will see you later, huh, Bee?" Sam said as he made his way painfully out of the driver seat and to a stand, shutting the door. He didn't need a response from the car as he saw his dad pull the nose of his car out, "I want answers young man, after we get you checked at the hospital," Ron demanded which made Sam slunk down in his seat. Well there is nothing harder to tell your parents than the fact you have 4 alien robots hanging around, one being your car. He swallowed hard as he fought his mind to find a good enough excuse without blowing the Autobots' cover, but it was going to happen, sooner than expected. Ron turned the car onto the street, headed for the hospital. He didn't catch the fact that a Fire Rescue Hummer H2 was behind him the whole way, even until they pulled into the hospital. It parked not far from the Emergency center and waited for the kid to get done. He scanned Sam the entire time he was there, making sure he was going to be ok, alerting Optimus of how the child's health was.

Ironhide had been with Prime and Optimus had been given a trailer where he carried the precious cargo of his friend. He wasn't about to let this trailer go anywhere without him being the one to lead it. No one could get into it either. He wanted it this way. The cantankerous GMC followed the semi to the hospital where they all met, including the Camaro, which caught Ron's attention when he looked out the window, finding the car sitting in the parking lot alongside the semi and the Hummer. He tilted his head, and let out a small chuckle, wondering himself how in hell the car made it's way to the hospital.

"Will he be alright?" Ironhide asked the CMO.

"Yes, he will be fine, but I must tell you that his father is might suspicious, he's been eyeing us for a while now."

"We will let Sam handle it," Prime interrupted, "In the meantime, I have some good news for you all," he said gently, "I received a message from some of the other Autobots. Their message was pretty broken up but they said they will be here within a couple of weeks,"

"Who, Optimus?" Bee asked, excited to know there were others so close.

"I don't know, but I was talking to Bluestreak earlier, and he said that there are 6 that he knows of on their ways here, possibly more,"

"Good!" Bee said happily, "this means we will once again be grouped?"

"We can only hope, Bumblebee." Optimus said softly, worried.

"Wonder who else is with them?"

"I wish I knew, but I can only speculate. Bluestreak left Cybertron with Prowl and the twins."

"What?" Ironhide interrupted with a grunt, "You mean to tell me Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are on their way also?"

"Probably."

"Oh, great." The GMC silenced, remembering how him and Ratchet were usually the brunt of the twins' jokes, usually being humiliated by the two. The truck rumbled but otherwise sat there silently.

"Ironhide, you can't think they will only target you two," Prime said.

"Oh? Why not? When there were a lot more of us they still chose to perform their devious artwork on me and Ratchet – especially Sunstreaker, so what makes you think with lesser of us that they won't?"

Prime didn't have an answer. He chuckled silently so that the older weapon's specialist didn't hear him, it was true, the twins chose the older bots to pick on along with the minibots, knowing better than to use Prime as a subject of their pranks very often, but taking it out on Ratchet and Ironhide, sometimes Prowl. Oh how he remembered hearing Prowl yell across the base on Cybertron when the twins had painted his grey yellow and his black purple. Poor Prowl. The twins had a lot to learn, and they weren't the only sparklings who were troublesome. There was a few others that were younger, and having Bumblebee being one of them on Earth, he had something to do. Hot Rod, on the other hand, was one of the most stubborn and hot headed Autobots ever enlisted under the command of Prime and sometimes he regretted bringing him in, as often times he jumped into the heat of battle, often not paying attention to the dangers that were posed to himself or others around him. Now, wasn't the time 

to worry about that, however. Optimus had a sick boy to look after, he was sure. Even though Bumblebee was given the honor to care for Sam and protect him. He decided he would invite Sam to sleep in his bunker until he felt better, knowing he was in the safest place possible. Who was gonna argue with a 40 foot tall robot that transformed into a semi that _no one_ with brains would argue with on the roads?

Hours had passed and Sam appeared outside of the Emergency room, he was bandaged and limped strangely, spotting Ratchet immediately under the lights of the parking lot. He walked to the Hummer and leaned on the door, "You guys alright?"

"We are fine, Sam, how are you?"

"I hurt. My Ribs are broken." Sam replied, letting his arms painfully to his sides, "My dad is suspicious of you guys, you know."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth?" Sam asked almost sarcastically.

"You think he can handle it?"

"And if he doesn't?" Sam huffed with a chuckle, "He might blow a gasket, but what is he gonna do? Forbid me from seeing you guys?" He jested with a laugh, "which I won't let happen."

"I didn't know humans could blow gaskets. It's not in any of my data or research on the human anatomy."

"Er… I… That's not what I meant, Ratchet." Sam tried to explain this one in terms he hoped the bot would understand, forgetting that they still had much to learn about each other. Obviously they didn't haven't learned any American slang yet, "I mean that he is going to be really surprised, mad, upset,"

"Ah, thank you, I was confused for a moment there," The hummer chuckled, "I would like to keep an eye on you, Sam, at least for a little while." Ratchet said sternly, scanning the kid.

"I as well!" Bee interjected, making himself well known, "You're my partner, Sam."

"How about you rest in my bunker, Sam?" Optimus offered, getting curious questions over their internal link.

"What?"

"My sleeper – I think you humans call it. You can even invite your father to ride with us back to your house."

Sam raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure how to ask, but tried anyway, "How am I going to get my father in you? I can't just tell him 'hey dad, let's get in that semi!' you know,"

There was an almost inaudiable grumble, "Try, Sam, if he is going to be introduced to us, why not let him ride with me and you?"

"Um…" Sam was at a loss for words yet again, "Optimus, he doesn't know how to drive Truck."

"Drive what?"

"Truck, semis?" he said with a raised octave in his voice, "Same thing, anyways, he will be coming out soon," Sam told them. There was a lot they needed to learn if they were going to survive in the society. And that included how difficult the English language really was.

Just then, out of nowhere, a man appeared in the semi's driver side seat, looked down at Sam and winked, "It startled Sam, making him jump, causing him to wince in pain, "What?" he ask, not as a question, but more as a shock. Similar to the way he had reacted to Bee's change. The man was well built, about in his upper thirties with strong features that somewhat resembled his Cybertronian form, and hair that was light brown.

"It's called a Holo-Form Sam," Ratchet explained, "It's easier for us to hide among your kind with drivers. We can move about 500 yards away from our bodies before we lose contact and vanish. But we are completely solid, as you or any other human, for that matter." Ratchet stated matter of factly.

Footsteps came from behind Sam, and he hunched slightly, knowing it was his dad, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Uh… standing here?" He asked, somewhat staggered on his words that he had almost been caught.

"He was talking to me, sir." Optimus looked down from his cab door. Saved by the holo-form.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, his hands at his hips. His voice was more an accusation than a question.

"I am a friend of Sam's, I heard he got hurt and came down as quickly as I could. My name is Op-" he stammered, "Optimus."

"Odd name," Ron huffed, "why did you have to bring a full sized semi truck? Don't you have a smaller vehicle to drive?" He asked, confused above all.

"No." No the dry reply, "I was going to ask Sam if he wanted to take a ride with me, you are more than welcome to come also," Optimus said, trying to sound as human as he possibly could.

"Why?" Ron suddenly asked, his eye twitching, debating the intentions of the truck driver.

"I have a bed in here," Optimus smiled slyly, "He could rest."

"He needs the rest," came a voice from next to the truck, Ron was caught off guard by the extra voice, pivoting on his heel to the source, which happened to be a Bright yellowish-greenish Fire Search and Rescue H2 Hummer. The man perched in the driver seat was gruff, for sure. His face looked slightly worn, and hard. His hair was dark, almost black, he looked to be older than Optimus but not by much.

"Who are you?" Ron suddenly asked, eyes darting from Sam to the Hummer and back again.

"Oh, dad," Sam interjected, "dad, he's my friend too. Don't worry about him, he's a good guy." He justified Ratchet quickly.

"What's your name?" Ron asked the man in the Hummer.

"My name is…" he paused, debating a moment before finishing, "Doctor Ratchet,"

"Ratchet?" Ron asked, slightly confused. He gave Sam a questioning look, which got a shrug in answer.

"Sam will ride with me," Ron said, putting his hand softly on his son's shoulder.

"Mr. Witwicky, I really insist that he rides with me. He will be safer."

"Are you accusing me of bad driving?" Ron snapped at the man in the truck. Optimus' face went long, "No, not at all, sir, I just think that he can lie down in my sleeper, he will be in less pain."

"Yeah!" Sam said, "Yes, please dad, come on, please!"

Ron gave Sam a stern look, as if deciding in his mind.

"We will follow you back to your home, Mr. Witwicky. We will remain at your residence until the day arrives."

"Says who?"

"It's a free street." Came another voice. That made Ron jump. His voice was deep with a slight accent to it. He looked at the GMC that sat across from Optimus and Ratchet, hiking an eyebrow, he could barely see the driver, since he was wearing black, "Lemme guess, you're friends with Sam too?"

The black haired main in the Topkick nodded, "That's right. He will be under our protection if you will let us."

"He doesn't need protection."

"Maybe you should ride with him, Mr. Witwicky. I insist." The voice had a lower tone, as if it was more of a demand than an invitation. Ron wasn't exactly sure what was going on, and now he was even more suspicious, "Fine," he replied, then gave them all a sarcastic look, "How do I get my car home?"

"We will take you to it in the morning."

"We?" Ron asked, perplexed, "Do you all like travel together or something like that."

"Yeah, something like that." Came the voice from the Topkick, which had a slight sarcastic intone. The truck was dark, so Ron really didn't get a good look at the man, but he did notice all of them had the most entrancing blue eyes. Something was definitely up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Come on, dad," Sam said as he went to the passenger side of the semi and popped the door open, "I'm sure they have better things to do than explain themselves to you."

Ron nodded. He would go along with this game, and this was definitely interesting. He just didn't know how interesting it really was. And how shocked he would be to find out who the drivers really were.

Sam hopped into the back of the truck and Ron followed, sitting in the passenger seat of the truck. The driver looked at him, "Roll out," Optimus said, as if he was instructing the others to move on. Odd. The one in the Camaro wasn't noticed yet. He was actually not even showing a holo-form. The car looked empty, and he didn't mind sitting back and listening, keeping his watchful eye on his charge the entire time.

Sam laid on the bed softly, wincing as he did. The bed was soft, comfortable, he could fall asleep right here. And that's exactly what he did. He drifted as he listened to his dad and Optimus talk generally. Ron was curious how he was taking some of his answers, but didn't question until he heard a voice from the other come from the truck. Expecting to see a radio, he saw there was none. The man in the truck didn't respond.

"Barricade is behind us!" Bumblebee came across the link suddenly, which made Ooptimus flicker. And Ron saw it, "What in the hell?" He asked, panic rising as the driver looked at him and sighed, "take care of him, Ironhide, get him off of our tail." Optimus said.

"With pleasure. I want him to taste the plasma from my cannons. Ron heard slightly tires ripping on the road even over the truck's engine.

"What's going on here? Ironhide? What kind of name is that?" Ron's panic made him almost stand, he was shaking.

"You need to calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of, we won't hurt you." Optimus failed so badly at sounding human.

"_SAM_!" Ron suddenly bellowed, and the boy jerked up, wincing and hissing in pain as his father called his name, "_Sam wake up! What's going on in here_?!"

This is not how Optimus intended to reveal himself or the others to the parental units of Sam. There was a sudden static like noise and then other voices interrupted everyone.

"_Opti…, … is Bluestreak, do you read me_?"

"_This is Optimus, go ahead,_" was the reply, totally forgetting about the man in his passenger seat. The man flickered in the driver's seat again then _vanished_.

"_…ain, we have visit… on our tai…, about 20 …. Be… d us! They were …potted when Wheel… at a local planet_ …." The voice came over the Autobot channel, unfortunately for Ron, he heard it.

"This is Prime, there isn't much we can do from here, we will be ready when they arrive."

"_Very well, sir, … will try … to get … ere sooner_," a haughty voice came. He recognized it immediately, it was Mirage. He had cut in Bluestreak's transmission.

Ron was silenced. He was pale. He was shaking. Primus this was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Don't own Transformers or any of the like. OCs are mine, of course._**

* * *

Optimus slammed on his brakes when Ron hit the dash of the truck, impatient for answers and angered. The truck slid, going sideways the forward, being caught completely off-guard and Primus did that hurt. He didn't realize how sensitive he was on his interior until Ron exploded. The trailer going faster than himself behind him jack-knifed causing a car to swerve and go into the dirt beside the road, the driver fine, but upset, causing the others behind him to swerve and slam on their brakes as well, sliding sideways to avoid hitting their leader, and the Camaro barely avoiding the Hummer, coming within inches of the side of the rescue vehicle, "Prime, what on Cybertron was _that_!?" Ratchet's voice asked suddenly through their link.

Optimus didn't answer, he sat there for the longest time, speaking to no one, and this was so new to him that he wasn't sure how to reply or what to do. He didn't want to alert people that didn't need to know, and Ron was being what they called, a _glitch_.

In the midst of the truck coming to such an abrupt halt, Sam had rolled off of his comfy bed and onto the floor of the truck with a thud. That hurt also. He was hissing and wheezing as he slowly picked himself up off the floor, "Sam?" Optimus' voice came through all of the speakers of the truck, causing Ron to recoil and jump back in his seat. When Sam didn't respond, Optimus started to worry, "Sam, are you alright?" the compassion in his voice turning to a frightening intone.

"What the hell, Opt-," the man started to shiver, angry and distressed, "whatever your name is, what in hell is going on around here?" he demanded.

_Oh shit, now what?_ "Sam sat up slowly, unsure of what to say and how to react, he stated bluntly, "Dad, meet Optimus."

"_WHAT_?" Ron howled, completely confused, causing Sam to flinch backwards.

"The truck, dad, his name is Optimus." Sam fidgeted with his words, worried. He felt the truck shake under his form as he watched his dad's grip on the arm of the seat become tighter as his knuckles grew whiter under the strain.

"I got the name, Damnit, _what is going on_?"

Sam gasped a few times, easing the pain in his chest away before he could finally speak, "Dad, the Mission City thing, was… aliens." Trying to explain was futile but he tried, nonetheless, "These guys and bad guys… it was a fight… that's how I got hurt, I was helping them."

"You were _what_!?" Ron shouted at his son, causing Prime to snarl so Ron heard it, he hunched at the growl, unsure where it came from. None of the Autobots liked how Ron was speaking to his sparkling, and he wouldn't have it, "Mr. Witwicky, calm yourself!" Prime demanded in his clout tone.

"Don't you tell me what to do you… you _truck_!" Ron managed, accusingly.

Ratchet had been watching Sam and his vitals, worry struck him as he saw adrenaline spike in the kid. His heart rate spiked also. He wanted so bad that Sam lay back down, but he also worried sickly knowing something was very wrong with his leader.

Confused and scared, Ron tried to get out of the truck, pulling the door handles as hard as he could multiple, causing Optimus to grunt and shudder once more, "Please stop, Mr. Witwicky," Optimus said in as calm as a tone he could muster mixed with annoyance, "that is… painful for me.." It sounded more like a whisper than an adult, almost sparkling-like, being he didn't know what to say.

Sam looked up in incredulity on how his father was acting, "Get me out! Let me out Damnit, _Let me out of here NOW_!" Ron demanded pulling harder on the stubborn door that would not unlock, and Optimus, who was getting beaten and battered in his interior, could no longer stand the groused man, he obliged him the next time Ron pulled. The door unlocked and swung open, causing the man to literally tumble from the truck. He landed unharmed next to the semi, looking dumbfounded at the opened door. The amusement in both Sam and Optimus was silent but Optimus felt Sam's eyes go to his dashboard, "Optimus?" he asked, struggling to stand a little, using the sides of the interior for support, he started limping his way to the driver seat to sit, "What happened, Optimus? I missed something, didn't I?"

"You missed a lot." Optimus stated softly, with a sigh.

Ron stood up and brushed himself off, embarrassed that he had actually fallen from the truck, "Sam tell me what is going on – get out of that truck, _now_!" he ordered in a demanding tone, which made Sam wince again.

Sam leaned over the shifter slightly, hissing a little and looked down at his dad through the still opened door, "Dad, dad, calm _down_, it's ok, they're good guys, called Autobots – They came to help – Get back in so we can leave, we are holding up traffic." Sam did his best to try to reason with his hot tempered father.

"Auto_what_?" Ron asked, wound up from the experience, "I'm not getting in there, you are coming out, even if I have to drag you out!" And with that, the door abruptly slammed shut and locked, causing Sam to jump, he gave the dash a quick questioning gaze.

"He will not drag you _anywhere_ – does he not know how to treat his own sparkling?" This had angered the Autobot Commander. This confused Sam even more until he realized how literal Prime was taking Ron's words. Sam did nothing but sigh, defeated, he slumped over the seat, cringing from the sudden pain.

Ron stood stubbornly, glancing from the semi to the Hummer then the Camaro beside him; "Aliens?" it finally dawned on him, "from outer space." He asked himself, more like a statement, putting his hands on his hips, still utterly confused, "Your mother is going to hear of this, Sam, I will not permit you to stay in that truck, _get out NOW, I said_!" He glared at the closed door.

Sam sighed, it was going to be a long day, and he refused his father's orders, "Yes, dad," he tried again to rationalize, leaning slightly to open then window and look down, "they're from outer space, now come on so we can get a move on and we can explain everything?"

"Absolutely _not_! You couldn't pay me to get into that heap of metal," he stopped mid sentence when Ratchet snorted, insulted, "Wait, you're in on it too?" he asked the man in the Hummer, huffing in revulsion that his son, for one, was not listening to him, and two, the fact he was bounded by aliens.

Sam's face wrinkled slightly in disgust, "I did tell you they were my friends, please, dad, get in before we draw too much attention."

"This _NEEDS_ attention, son, they are aliens – _Aliens_, for Christ's sake! I'm not getting in there, I'm walking, let's go, Sam."

Ratchet had had enough and his current glare turned dark at Ron, utterly infuriated that the man was now insulting them, he decided if he wasn't going quietly, then he had no choice in the matter but to make him.

If the man only knew how tiny he really was compared to them, he wouldn't speak so unkindly of them. How easy he was to squish under their feet. Remembering how annoying he was the day they needed the glasses, his lips pursed into anger on the holo-form.

The CMO knew the traffic was getting backed up and the jam was getting longer, caused by the almost sideways Hummer and Camaro and the sideways trailer that blocked traffic and Ron was being too stubborn for his liking. Acting as human as he could, his hologram got out of the truck with a needle type gun thing and he walked up to Ron, who moved to hit him, but being military, Ratchet knew how to handle such things and ducked, positioning himself beside the angered man and let needle to his unexpected neck, pumping the fluid into him, causing Ron to fumble then fall, Ratchet nonchalantly picked him up as if he weighed nothing and moved him to the back end of his hummer form, put him in the stretcher and got back in his vehicle form. He had to act human, there a lot of people now, getting out of their cars, some yelling, some curious what caused the 'accident'.

He didn't notice however, someone on their cell phone calling the police, telling them that there was a man who just administered some kind of needle or gun or _something_ that made the man fall. He also told of the Semi and the Camaro behind it.

Ratchet gave everyone behind them a stern look, then signaled to Optimus that they needed to move, And Optimus started to move, his engine growling as he shifted into gear, pulling alongside the road, then, the other two followed, everyone turning on their blinkers to signal that they weren't moving. Aggravated people flipping the bird as they went by to show how much they disliked what happened to the three pulled on the shoulder. There was also yelling and others, one person pulled up behind them and got out, looking to the Yellow Camaro, then walking to the truck and standing at the side before grabbing the handle and the mirror of the truck, using it to jump up the driver side window, he looked in. Sam had seen him coming and opened his window and leaned out slightly, coming face to face with the man, "Can I help you?"

"Is everything alright…?" The man asked, genuinely concerned, yet wondering how a kid his age had ever gotten behind the wheel of an 18-wheeler in the first place.

"Yeah, my …er… truck here… stalled unexpectedly, causing the tires to lock up, but everything is fine, thanks for asking." He blandly lied, making up some sort of an excuse for Optimus' behavior, patting the steering wheel without thinking as he would pat a friend on the back. The man on the side of the truck noticed the pat and his eye twitched into a question, but he decided against asking.

The man stared at the interior of the truck. It certainly didn't look normal, and there was no insignia on it, but he ignored it. It was probably one of those trucks that were pimped up on one of those shows on TV, "Alright, kiddo, just making sure. You know how all of those rubber-neckers are." He said with a smile as people passed, ogling the convoy.

"Appreciate it kindly," Sam answered as he watched the traffic get out of its current jam, trying to sound kinda southern, trying to throw off the interested person.

The man leapt down and started walking back towards his own car, eyeballing the Hummer as the driver glowered at him, disgusted that he would even think something was wrong with them. How was he supposed to know? He made a mental note to look up online later about people being called 'rubber-neckers'.

"Can we go now?" Bumblebee asked over their com-link.

"Yes, Bumblebee, we can go." Sam moved slowly from the driver seat to the passenger seat to allow Optimus to drive, he felt very bad about what had happened with his dad, "Optimus, I'm sorry about my dad, I didn't expe-"

"Don't worry, Sam, we understand, I didn't expect him to abuse my interior, however."

"He can get mean, you know – told you they had tempers."

"You weren't kidding." Came a voice, which would be Ratchet.

Meanwhile…

The chase was on. Like Hunter and Prey, except the hunt_er_ was being the hunt_ed_.

Barricade had gotten the Police information as he evaded Ironhide and swerved to the right to miss a car that hit the driver their brakes as he was being pursued by a very pissed off Topkick. Both were charging down a very populated area, going faster than they should. Ironhide knew something bad was going to happen if they didn't slow down and tried to reason with the bad police car, "Barricade, there are lives at stake if you keep up this nonsense. Slow down and find an alternate route."

"Stop chasing me, and I will slow down, Auto_scum_," Barricade sneered, knowing well it would only aggravate the weapon's specialist even more.

"Barricade! Stop this now!" Ironhide bellowed, swerving around cars and trucks alike, trying his best not to hit anyone.

In response, Barricade sped up, being the glitch-head he really was, and that's when he met the side of a semi truck, it was unexpected and the driver also wasn't watching, which caused the car to slam right into the side of it, the force of the wreck and speed causing the truck to spin, the driver to get thrown in his own vehicle to the side, cracking his head off the side window. Barricade came out unscathed as he backed up slowly idling out of gear, stunned slightly from the impact, and Ironhide slammed on his brakes.

_Primus! Someone's been hurt!_ Ironhide pretended to get out of his truck to go and help the driver of the truck, calling his comrades, "Optimus! Ratchet! There's been an accident!" he called, sending coordinates as he spoke.

* * *

_P.S. This was written rather quickly as it all came to me at once, so please, if something doesn't sound right, lemme know so I can fix it lol. There was no beta-read either, so i apologize in advance but needed to type it as it came so I didn't forget it.. I am good at that... lol_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Don't own Transformers or any of the like and have no OC as of yet to claim._**

_Thank you all of my viewers and reviewers, much love to you all! Happy I could make such an interesting story for you all, and it gets better, but it's gonna be slow! Now on with it, huh?_

* * *

When Optimus and the others arrived, they still found Barricade sitting there, being blocked in by tons of cars and people who were not only witnesses but also interested in what had happened. He was still a little stunned, taking in everything around him, watching Ironhide from behind him and feeling uneasy about being so blocked. He needed to get out of here. A police car in a wreck was a huge issue to these humans and questions were going to be asked. How was he supposed to get out of this one?

Optimus and the others pulled up behind Ironhide, this time Ratchet led them, lights and sirens going full blast, he chirped them to get further into the wreckage, assessing as he went, he saw the injured trucker sitting on the tank of his truck holding his head while a EMS medic was tending to him. He, himself scanned the human. He was beaten up, but would live. All of them saw Barricade sitting there. It was a hell of a predicament the Decepticon had gotten himself into. Sam was staring out the windshield at the scene, shocked to see Barricade sitting there so… silent. He couldn't figure out how the truck ended up as mangled as it was. Then he remembered. It was Barricade. He had armor, he wasn't a normal car, and people took pictures of the cop car that sat completely unscathed. It was a sight to see. The police then started to gather, and decided to call a tow truck to get the cop car out, but Ironhide, in his quick wits, scanned a cop's uniform and informed them that the car was his and it had rolled down the hill on its own. Not sure if he would be believed or not. No one asked him what precinct he was from, and he was thankful. Barricade went along with it, even though he would love to squish all of the little insects around him, he decided against it. He was unnerved when Ironhide claimed him, but he figured for secret's sake, he would not argue. At least until he was out of this.

"Officer," spoke another cop from behind Ironhide, "What is your name? So we can put this information down."

"Uh…" He stopped a moment, "Hide." He came up with a quick name, using his own, since no one would think Hide was not a last name, "You mind if I get my car out of here?"

"Just one second." The cop held his hands up to Ironhide, who was getting flustered. He wanted away from the scene, "What?"

"I need to take down your numbers and plates, and clear it with all of the other precints around here."

"Oh, well you can do that while I tow it to the tractor trailer." Ironhide gruffly said and went to reach for a chain that he saw on the truck that was smashed to hell.

"We need to do it now."

"Take it up with my superior." Ironhide growled and proceeded to hook up Barricade to the chain then the chain to his real form.

The scene brought helicopters and rubber-neckers. Everyone was interested. The unaccounted cop that had the car was of big concern until Ironhide claimed it. Already, police frequencies were calling out about a cop car, calling in numbers that were on the top of the car, but no local police station even knew the numbers. _Oh Primus_, barricade thought, there was gonna be some hard explanation for this one, but before Barricade could even try to move, he felt what was like a jab at his underside. Paying too much attention to the humans around him, he didn't see the holo-form walk around him and latch a chain to his backside. He grunted quietly. That was unnerving. He could hear someone talking, recognizing it for who he was, his mood went even more bitter.

"You're not going anywhere, 'Cade." It was Ironhide. He was the culprit. Ironhide yanked hard on the chain then hooked it up to his true form at the front end and yanked again, making Barricade almost yelp in surprise and pain as it was wrapped around some sensitive wires. _Got yourself into a good one this time, didn't ya Cade_? Barricade asked himself thoughtfully. He wanted so bad to transform and get out of here, stepping on squishies as he went, but he knew what happened to the other Decepticons at Mission City and there was no way he was gonna let people in on what he was so they could use him for target practice.

Meanwhile, Ratchet had gone to the human, doing what he could and what was needed to make sure the human was ok. No one knew him, so he was apparently some person at the wrong place at the wrong time. The man was giving a statement to another cop, who was writing on a pad of paper. Ratchet tried to eye the paper but found it would be too conspicuous if he did. He watched the Decepticon the entire time, and decided to help Ironhide with getting him out of there. If anything they would pretend to tow him out of here.

"God Damnit! What the hell! Get me outta here you weirdos!" Ron's voice came from the back of the Hummer and Ratchet's optics flung up and he beat a hasty retreat to his true form to look in from the front, and sure enough, Groggy Ron was sitting up and bitching… again. _Wow this man doesn't know how to shut up, does he_? Ratchet shook his head slowly and moved to the side, then hopped in the driver's seat to be met with Ron who was trying to climb his way out. _Oh no you don't._ Ratchet locked his doors and started to back out of the area, bringing the arrogant and pissed off parent with him.

"Mr. Witwicky, you must calm down, or I WILL use my needle on you yet again!" Ratchet warned, his face wrinkling in disgust.

"So this is how you treat people on another planet?"

"No, just how I treat people that go crazy and draw too much attention to themselves." Ratchet replied dryly.

"What about Sam? Did you put him out too?"

"Fragging idiot," Ratchet growled and turned to get in his back seat, "Stay put, I'm in no mood to deal with your slag." Ron was not lucky enough to know how bad this medic could be, or how rude he could be just yet, but if he kept up his yelling and bouncing around, then he would surely find out.

While all the quarreling was going on inside of Ratchet, Sam had remained in the semi, looking out at the mess that Barricade had made and how Ratchet's body rocked somewhat comically. He'd seen his father a few times from the windows, and then saw Ratchet, almost as if he was chasing him, and then the hummer quieted down. _Wonder if he had to knock him out again_…? He saw his dad again, arms folded, looking quite angry, but like he was listening. Apparently Ratchet had calmed him enough to start to explain things a little. In fact, this wasn't the case. Ratchet had been sitting in his driver's seat watching Ironhide. What made Ron shut up was the threat of having probes and needles and other various things shoved where the sun don't shine, and that, ladies and gentlemen, shut him right up.

Sam's attention went back to Ironhide and Barricade. Ironhide was getting people to move so that he could back himself out and tag the pissed off cop car with him. And Barricade was pissed. Hell, pissed wouldn't even describe how he was feeling at the moment. And he locked up his tires when Ironhide started to pull. Ironhide grunted, pulled forward as to let slack go, and didn't warn what he was about to do to the cop car, until he slammed himself in reverse, gunning the gas and getting to the end of the 

chain and yanked so hard, Barricade had no choice but to let go with his tires or feel more of the pain that radiated from his back end. He allowed Ironhide to pull him from then on. How could he argue? He was one Decepticon against 4 Autobots. He was a hunter, but he was nowhere near stupid.

Grumbling in Cybertronian the entire way, Barricade was subjected to embarrassment by being hauled aft first to Prime's trailer. It was then that he saw Jazz' torn up body. He felt his spark jump. He might have been a hunter and a Decepticon, but knew only Megatron's wrath could do such a thing to someone. He wasn't sure why he felt it, but he did. It was slightly saddening to see. He wasn't so the vicious type, but he did know what broken bodies looked like. He wasn't sure why out of all times, he felt bad for an Autobot now. Ironhide moved him around with his real body, situated him to push him into the trailer, and then got him up in there, "Don't you dare touch him, I will blow you back to Cybertron in many little pieces, Decepticon."

Barricade didn't answer.

"And don't transform. I will again blow you into little pieces. You will come peacefully, or you will meet the end of both of my cannons at once. _Ow_. Much to his own dismay, Barricade didn't argue.

"Alright Prime, I got him in there, you can get out of here," Ironhide stated backing himself from the trailer and clearing out space for the semi to back up. It took a few minutes, but Optimus was clear of the crowds and started to back into an alleyway to get enough room to turn around and head out, "Roll out." He spoke quietly. He could feel Barricade's protests in his trailer through the wires and growled.

"Optimus, what are you going to do with that cop car?"

"His name is Barricade," Prime told him, "We will take him to our temporary base, along with your father."

"Barricade huh? You think he will try anything stupid?"

"Probably," replied the Prime and he started to drive away, his engine growling as he pulled up the hill slowly, Ironhide and Ratchet and Bumblebee in tow. This was just fantastic.

Barricade sat in the back of the trailer. His outer senses telling him of direction, but he really couldn't see where they were going. While in there he had time to think. What was he gonna do? It isn't like he could blast his way out of here or away. He knew Ironhide kept to his word, and didn't feel up to dealing with those cannons. Maybe he could get along with the Autobots? It's not like he had a force behind him. For all he knew, Starscream was one of the bodies dropped into the abyss. He was as far as he knew, alone. There was Frenzy, who was self repairing somewhere near Hoover Dam, but he wasn't sure if the little bot made it out before the humans used him as a test subject. Only time would tell. Only time. That's all he had was time. Time to what? Time to do nothing, that's what. He had to find a happy medium with the Autobots if they were ever to set him free. Maybe being neutral with them would get him what he wanted.

The trip was long and grueling for the disguised cop. He wanted to get out so bad, and listened to the engines man from the others in front and behind the trailer. There was no possible way out of this one unless he wanted to die in the act. Getting along was his only logical choice. He then keyed up loud enough to Optimus to hear, "I will behave myself." He said bluntly.

"Not promising enough for me, Decepticon." Prime retorted, growling, "You will be kept under lock and key until we decide what to do with you."

"What if I change sides? Become an Autobot?"

"Hah!" The rumble of the half laugh jerked the trailer, "I would have to see that to believe it, Barricade."

"Fine. How should I prove myself, then?"

"Are you really thinking I will let you go on your own if you declare yourself an Autobot?"

"I was kind of hoping."

"Not likely. We will keep you in our base until we can see a change in you for the better."

"So that's how it's gonna be." The question was more like a sarcastically obvious statement.

"Are you about to argue with me?"

"I don't feel like it right now." Came the dry and very unhappy reply.

"You're about as unpredictable as the weather on Cybertron," Prime groused with a small chuckle.

"What do I have to go back to?"

"Good point, Decepticon."

The argument continued until Prime slowed down at their new base. Ron had been sitting in the passenger seat of the Hummer and Ratchet wasn't about to release him just yet. He knew there was nowhere for him to go, but that wouldn't stop the man from trying. Ron had calmed down, but still didn't know what exactly these guys looked like, but was about to find out very soon. Starting with Prime himself. Might as well be the biggest one to start, huh?

Optimus unhooked himself from his trailer and pulled away after the feet were lowered on it, keeping it steady. He pulled up close to the hangar that looked like you could fit a large mall in it and then stopped. Sam slowly climbed out of the passenger side of the truck and backed away, knowing how much room this one needed to unfold from his current form.

Ron's eyes were glued to the semi as it made a strange harmonic sound then it started. The front end of the truck, then the sides, everything moving on the vehicle like liquid. His mouth agape and even worse when he saw Optimus stand at full height., "_No shit_," he whispered, shocked beyond belief, then it started all over again. Ron went crazy, this time beating on the interior of the Hummer, but Ratchet still tried to calm him, "Giant fucking robots! What the hell is going on! Let me outta this heap of shit _NOW_!" he yelled.

"As I mentioned before, Mr. Witwicky, we will not harm you, we are the 'good guys' as you call it." Ratchet tried to reason, but went unheard as the man stared at the behemoth now before them both and bitched incessantly about how he was surrounded by giant robots. Optimus knelt down in front of Sam and offered him a hand, which Sam sat upon happily, "Thanks, man." He heard Sam say. That's when he really started, "Put my son down now you overgrown scrap heap!" He yelled demandingly, watching the kid with the giant, seeing how neither showed fear of the other whatsoever, in fact, they showed kindness towards each other. Ron had stopped his yelling and screaming to watch the giant and the kid's interaction, waiting for any hostile movements.

They must be telling the truth. But reason would not out-win fright. They had plenty of time to do whatever it was they were going to do if they meant harm, and seeing Sam get into his hand he wondered what got into him since he started to calm down. He glanced at Ratchet, who still looked just as gruff and stern as before, then back at Optimus, as the holo-form vanished, "You're giant robots."

"Not where we come from," Ratchet said.

The next to unfold was Ironhide and Bumblebee, again Ron was awestruck. It was hard to comprehend how something so large could be tucked away so finely into a vehicle. He remembered then. That night that Sam had the bright lights and such. It wasn't an Earthquake. Ron's face went sour, "It was you guys!"

Ratchet was dumbfounded, "Huh?" was the only comprehendible word that escaped him.

"My house, my lawn, my garden! It was you all!" Ron started to yell again, but Ratchet shook his body, almost as a reminder to shut his mouth, "If I let you out, you promise not to scream?"

"No promises." Ron answered, now getting a good look at Ironhide and those massive arms and what they held. Ratchet actually didn't want him in him anymore, and wanted to stretch his legs, thus popping open the door, Ron got out quietly, trying not to be noticed. He stood beside Ratchet until he started to transform and backed away, falling on his ass as he looked up at the massive neon robot. Sam couldn't help but laugh, which made him wince, but it was worth it. Now he was not yelling but wanted answers and was willing to listen to them. But he didn't want to interrupt them as he saw Optimus set Sam gently down with the yellow bot.

"I'm going to get Barricade," Optimus said gently, handing Sam to Bumblebee, "Stay put for your own safety, there is no telling what he will do." Optimus moved to around the back of the trailer and opened the door, he reached in and pulled out a car, dangling by its rear axles, "have you no decency!?" Barricade growled, hanging upside down, his lights flashing a little in protest.

"Sure I do, just not a lot for Deceptiscum like yourself," Optimus' voice raised an octave as he slightly shook the cop car.

"Let me down, Prime." Barricade growled, which got him another shake.

"If I do, will you run?"

"Are all you Autobots so brainless?" Barricade asked, referring to the fact he wasn't stupid enough to run.

Prime grunted and lifted the car to his face and looked at him with intention, but didn't say anything before deciding to drop the car or set him down nicely, "you want to prove yourself, Decepticon?"

"I will if you let me down."

"That is not the answer I was looking for, try another answer." Prime shook him again. Primus, if he kept shaking him like this, Barricade was going to blow a servo or two.

"I will behave, Autobot. Set me down…" he paused, then added with a hint of darkness, "please."

Very well, and Prime set him down gently, grabbing his front bumper and set him gracefully down on his wheels, "You are allowed to transform." And that is what Barricade did.

This was only a rocky start to Barricade's relationship with the Autobots.

* * *

_P.S. I really didn't like this one much, because there wasn't much to it except them getting out of that accident predicament. Hope you all enjoyed, tho. So who all thinks that Barricade should be guardian of Mikaela? LOL_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Don't own Transformers or any of the like._**

_Thank you all for the reviews! Love emall, and glad you all like it so far! I think things will pick up when the others arrive, until then, it seems everyone is sitting like bumps on logs, including Barricade. No, I didn't kill him, I am gonna put him to some interesting use, I think! And watch for Frenzy and Scorponok in upcoming chappies, we know how we all love those two!_

_On with the Story, eh?_

* * *

_He remembered Coming down the alleyway, hearing Megatron say something about two. He hadn't realized what it was, but it meant trouble, for sure. He sped up as quick as he could, rounding the corner, coming out to see Megatron with something in his hands. Something that was silver. Broken in two. He threw it when he saw Megatron and that's when he got a good look at what or who it was. Jazz. It stung Optimus deep when he watched the body fly into two parts, knowing well the fate of his comrade, but he couldn't stop to help him, he needed to rid Megatron before the evil creature had his own way and got the Allspark. He would keep him busy while Sam booked ass with the Allspark. _

Optimus seemed even more moody than ever before. Of course there was good reason for it. Not only had he been hauling his first lieutenant's body in the trailer supplied to him, now he had to deal with Barricade. Plus, there were others on their way, and not all of them were Autobots. How much was a leader supposed to take? This was not a good mix on anyone's mind. The leader needed some time to himself. Something that wasn't a common need for him, nor was it often allowed by the others, because they wanted to protect him, but he walked off anyways, and when they started to follow, he held a hand up to them, showing he wanted to be left alone. This left Ratchet, Ironhide and Bee looking at each other questioningly.

Cybertron was gone. He couldn't blame Sam for what he had done, because even he was willing to sacrifice himself to end the war. Well the war was far from over, and he knew the Decepticons would be coming for revenge. It was only a matter of time. Hopefully Bluestreak had some stronger forces. He also knew not where the Ark was. Maybe they had it?

Barricade sat in the same spot that Optimus had set him down. He was getting death glares from three other Autobots and rather than risking getting shot at, he did not move. Wise choice on his part because Ironhide was just looking for a reason to use his cannons again. _The trigger happy Ironhide needs to calm down_, Barricade thought. He looked around the hangar, trying his best not to make eye contact with the three Autobots that looked like they wanted to tear him a new asshole. Drumming his claws on the ground, he considered his options. Which weren't a lot. Now he was forced to live with the Autobots. Hey, maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. He never really did like how Megatron ruled, and he wasn't always a ruthless killer. Hunting was his game, and he killed only when his own life was threatened.

While Optimus thought hard about what was going on, everything piling on top of another, and there was no relief. The incoming Autobots. Incoming Decepticons. He sighed deeply, staring out across the land that lied before him. Bare, some cacti, but nothing that would bring his mood up. Jazz. What to do with Jazz. He reached into a sub-spaced compartment and pulled out the small fragment of Allspark and looked at it. He could still feel the power throbbing within it. Maybe it could fix Jazz? He continued to think. What to do with Barricade? He was a cold hearted killer as far as he was concerned. It was nothing short of a miracle for a Decepticon to turn into an Autobot, and vice versa. It had been heard of, but it was very, very uncommon. It took patience of a saint to deal with them while they went through a type of 'withdrawal' from the separation. Barricade would be a handful. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have Elita once again in his arms. His head lowered. He had to be strong, no matter how weak he felt inside.

Ron had since quieted down, now becoming more curious about the metal giants than anything. Sam had a lot of explaining to do. He would ask him when they had some time alone. If his son was going to be around these giants, he wanted to know everything about them. Including the Decepticons. There was no getting by a parental worry, and this was no exception.

"I have an idea." Sam said suddenly from his perch on Bumblebee's shoulder. This got the attention of the others including Barricade. He was still very frightened of the mech and every time the mech moved, he jumped, wincing from the pain, "But first," he said suddenly, putting up a finger to emphasize his words.

He looked to the Decepticon, "Do you really want to join the Autobot forces?"

"What choice do I have?" came the sarcastic reply, giving Sam a downwards glance as if he was the inferior he was.

"Listen, fucker, I remember what you did to me and Mikaela, don't get snitty with me, or Ironhide here would have to have an 'accident'," he quoted with his fingers, getting a smirk from the weapon specialist.

"Maybe you could take a person to watch over, like Bee is me?"

"I don't think Prime would allow that," Ratchet suddenly stated.

"Well how else is he gonna prove that he's going good? Can't have him sit around and do nothing, cause that proves nothing."

"The kid has a point," Ironhide said, "But who did you have in mind?"

Sam looked down at his dad. A quick shake of the head was his answer as he asked silently. He knew that wouldn't go over well, "What about Miles?"

"Who?" All of them asked in unison.

"He's a friend of mine. He's sorta an alien geek and loves robot thingies, finding those cars that drive themselves fascinating, and I am sure he can keep his mouth shut. I trust him. He isn't my best friend for nothing," Sam continued. He wasn't quite positive how Optimus would take this and Barricade's look turned to an interested glare. It wasn't because he would be doing something to get with Autobots, but more that Sam would even consider him to do such a thing, being as he recently tried to squash him, but Sam remembered one thing. If Barricade wanted to squish him, he would have done so on the hood of that car when he was asking him about his eBay handle.

"Do what?" Optimus' voice called as he came closer to the conversation. He was still in a bitter mood, but not by much. There was still a lot on his mind. Sam seemed to swallow hard, "Well... I ... was gonna say he… could watch someone, you know, like guard them or something… to prove himself." Sam spit out his words in stuttered fidgets, feeling rather inferior to the giant who came up behind him and Bee.

"You know, Sam," Optimus stopped, looking down at Barricade, "That sounds like it might do him so good." He agreed? _Wow_. Ratchet thought, but he was not happy, and neither were the other two. Barricade was a killer. They knew him on Cybertron. How could a hunter change his ways?

"You can't be serious, Prime! He's a killer!" Bee protested, pointing accusingly at the Decepticon.

"He needs something to prove himself," Optimus said softly, "Why not let him try?"

"But, sir, he's a _Decepticon_! He can't be trusted." Ratchet rumbled at the idea, "Why not have him work around here?"

"Anyone can work around here, Ratchet, but it takes someone who really wants to change to try a more difficult task like looking after another. It might make him a nicer bot, you never know."

"Prime!" Ironhide protested, "You're going to let a Decepticon watch over a human? Have you blown your circuits?"

"It's not up for debate, Ironhide." Optimus looked down at Barricade, he clenched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, thinking, "Do you think you can handle it without killing the human?" He asked without looking to the one he spoke to.

"Don't know yet. Where's Frenzy?"

"For all we know, Glen and Maggie had said he decapitated himself."

"Stupid slagger," Barricade grunted, snorting and looking away abruptly, "If you find my partner, I will abide by your wishes." He was asking a lot for being so cooped up. Prime nodded and looked at the Decepticon, "Very well, Barricade, I will locate Frenzy, and I will put Ratchet to the job of repairing him. We both know he has 2 working systems, which makes him easier to fix, because he can separate himself from his body." Optimus got one thing figured out, "Bumblebee, why don't you take Sam to round up Mikaela and Miles." He sort of ordered, pointing to the injured kid in the yellow bot's hand.

The trip through space was nothing fun. Indeed they had the Ark, and this is how Bluestreak was communicating with Earth. The long range sensors and radios on the starship made it somewhat easy, but being almost on the edge of the galaxy meant they had a hell of a trip to go, and they were being followed by another starship. That's the Decepticons that Mirage and Bluestreak spoke of, but since the transmission was broken up, apparently it hadn't gotten through. The Ark was loaded with Autobots. It had been going from their own galaxy to the Milky way, picking up others as they were found either floating aimlessly through space to Earth, or hiding out on other planets.

"When are we gonna get there?" Came a voice. Bluestreak wasn't the head of the them all, but was trying his best to keep the rowdy ones at bay, especially the younger ones. Prowl was helping, but his quiet ways made the tactician less likely to send a message to Prime, which was needed again. They needed to know updates as time went on, and the closer they got, the better their transmissions would get… hopefully.

"Well, we will get there when we get there, Sideswipe. It's gonna be a little while, so I suggest you and the others find something to do until then.,"

"But Sunstreaker is taking up all the fun!" Sides complained, "He's been sparring with the spar-bot for hours now and won't let anyone else try."

"So scratch his paint, he will forget about the spar and sulk about his paintjob." Came another voice. Sides looked to the source, seeing Cliffjumper.

Sideswipe grinned widely. Why hadn't he thought about this? His brother was so worried about his paint job and looks, he kinda reminded him of Mirage and his arrogant ways.

"_This is Bluestreak hailing Earth, come in, Prime_," he called.

No response.

"_Optimus prime, if you read me, answer me please_."

"_Go ahead Bluestreak_," came Optimus' voice, which got a silent relieved sigh from Blue.

"_We are just entering the Milky Way galaxy, we will be there in a few vorns. It seems that the Decepticons on our tail have the Nemesis, Teletraan One was able to get a glimpse of it_."

Little did he know, only part of the transmission went through. Damn those stars and belts in the way to interfere with the transmissions.

"_Say…? Neme…? The …pticon Starship_?"

"_Affirmative_,"

"_Can you …se them_?"

"_Not a chance in the Pit, they are hard on us, following from behind. They know better than to get any closer_."

A comprehendible grumble was the reply.

"_Optimus, are you alright_?"

"_We have Barri…. He has cho… to stay with… Autobots and be…, or at … we hope, get … as you can, use your thrusters to full_." Blue groaned. What he wouldn't give for a full transmission.

"_Prime, I thought we told you we have the Ark_?" Bluestreak questioned.

"_I … hear…, it must have …en lost in the …mission_." Optimus' voice went up a little in hope. But where in hell would they land? The ship was massive compared to anything the humans had ever seen. Prowl stood beside Bluestreak. The two looked closely identical to each other. Either this was accident or not, they just did, "_Prime, this is Prowl. I can send you a list via subsonic radio waves of the list of us so you can prepare_."

"Go ahead Prowl." Hoping that the transmission would make it clearly through all of the dust and debris and other crap that made up a galaxy.

"_Teletraan One, online, sending requested data. The listed Autobots aboard are as follows: Prowl, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Red Alert, First Aid, Powerglide, Sky Lynx, Skyfire, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Trailbreaker, Springer, Blaster_." This transmission was more like a data send than words, and was sent far clearer than voice transmissions.

"_Did you get all that Prime_?" Prowl asked.

"_Affirmative_."

"_There are others in a second ship. We are getting close to them, they are already in the Galaxy and should reach you sooner, we will try to catch up to them, two ships is better than one, I always say_."

"_Do they know you're out there_?"

"_Yes, sir_. We made contact a few breems ago, and they said they will be at Earth in a few Earth Days."

The line went to static.

"Prime looked about the Hangar. Ratchet would have a med bay once again. He smiled slightly and looked to the others, "They have the Ark." Was his only words and the faces on all of the Autobots beamed. There was hope, after all.

"But the Nemesis is right behind them."

Their faces went acerbic. Hope didn't last long, "Do they know who is on the Nemesis?"

"Apparently not, they didn't mention it, but I do have a data list of who is all on the Ark, at least." He fed the streamline to the other Autobots and Ironhide and Ratchet both grunted, "The _twins_?"

"They are a pair of our best melee warriors," Prime said softly, "Even though they are a pain in our afts, they are most useful in situations and those two being here will be of great help."

"Yeah, but they pick on the mini-bots and prank everyone they can." Ironhide grumbled, putting his hands at his hips.

"Prime, who all is coming?" Sam suddenly asked before Bee and he left, since he could not get the data transfer.

"Quite a few, too many to name at the moment, you will find out when the Ark makes landfall."

"The _Ark_? What's that?"

"It's Teletraan One's base system and our main Starship." Ratchet answered before Optimus could. Sam thought a moment. _What was a Teletraan One_?

"Wow, really!? A Starship? That's _awesome_!"

"Yeah, and it will make any vehicle you have ever seen look like an ant." Ironhide smirked a little. It took a moment for Sam to get all the information, "It's really _that_ big?"

Let's just say, it's larger than this hangar. And they have Sky Lynx, which is a fairly big Autobot."

"How big?"

"He's about the size of one of your human Space Shuttles."

"Wow!" he smiled wide. He was gonna meet more of them! Things just get better and better, "That's _awesome_!"

"You two hurry along and get Miles and Mikaela, bring them here and await further instructions." Optimus looked down to Bee, who set Sam down very gently so he could transform. The Transformers never ceased to amaze Sam with their transformations. He was awestruck every time he saw it. It was amazing how they could all do that and fit into such vehicles as they hid by. As he sat in the Driver's seat, Ron held up a hand, "Wait, there's more of you? Take me home." He demanded, walking to the passenger side of the car and reaching for the door handle, "With your permission, sir?" Bee asked his leader questioningly.

Prime nodded, "Just don't tell anyone, Mr. Witwicky." Optimus couldn't believe his own authority. Allowing a human to, fearing that he would run his mouth, but hoped that Sam would talk sense into his father about the Autobots. Ron nodded. He was definitely going to tell Judy when he got back, that was for sure. He had to come up with some excuse as to why he was gone so long anyways. Bee's door popped open and Ron sat in him, closing the door as he got in, "Since you trust these guys, I will trust them, Sam, but one wrong move and I will forbid you to be around them, you understand me?"

"The only one you have to worry about is Ironhide. He's the one with the massive cannons." Sam joked as Bee started to drive off, leaving the others to work with the Decepticon who looked not so pleased to be there at the moment, "Am I allowed to move" He suddenly asked.

"I don't see why not," Ratchet replied, "But being around us, you will have a full exam to make sure you do not have any viruses or such,"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Autobot. Do I _look_ like I Have a virus?"

"Looks are deceiving," Ratchet replied and moved closer to him, scanning him externally, often a hmm, or such or an, ah, or some medical grumble was heard from the medic, but no one dared interfere with his examination. Barricade wasn't a very good subject either. He often jerked from Ratchet's arm or even threatened to take his head off if he touched him in certain places. Ratchet glared at him, then held up his finger, which sub-spaced a nasty looking needle, "You know what this is," he threatened, "Don't make me use it on you. The results will not be pretty." Well that shut Barricade up quickly.

"Frenzy has been located." Optimus suddenly said. He must have been talking to someone else while Ratchet was busy working. Barricade looked up with hopeful optics. Frenzy annoyed the hell out of him. Often time he was thrown from his interior for being overly noisy and chattering too fast to understand, but he missed the cretin.

"I was speaking with William Lennox and his team, it seems that they recovered the little bot, but he wasn't in good shape. He said that he will bring the body by in a little while, whatever that means." Optimus continued his conversation with William, instructing that Frenzy's body should not be harmed. William make it well known that the critter would be left as it was, and brought to the Autobots, as Optimus instructed him on how to get to the base.

"_We also have located Scorponok_," William told the Autobot leader. Oh wasn't this great.

"_Where_?"

"_Somewhere in the environs of Las Vegas. I assume he's looking for that giant mech that turned from helicopter to monster_."

"_Blackout._" Was Prime's only words to William.

"_Should we be worried_?"

"_I don't think so, a drone will not attack unless directed by its partner, that is, except for Frenzy, who doesn't even belong to Barricade but a mech far worse than Megatron. Apparently it's seeking a new host, perhaps, or looking for its old one._"

"_That's comforting_."

"_We need to get him here. It might take some cajoling, but if he finds Barricade here, he might come looking. He doesn't know what happened in Mission City, because he was in Quatar at the time_."

"_Alrighty, Optimus, we will keep an eye on him by seismic frequencies, Will, over and out_."

* * *

_Hope this was up to expectations. If anyone wants to see something of their own idea in this story, just lemme know, I love making others happy, and seems this story is doing just that :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Don't own Transformers. Why I have to put this? I will never know. It's not like I would own them then come here and write about them! I'd be making me a movie series, and be out with the next 5 sequels!  
_**

_Ok, I did it again. No beta, just what came out of my crazy mind as I typed away. If it looks funny, let me know and I will fix it lol Glad you all like it :D Thanks a mill for all the reviews! Much love to you all!_

* * *

Loud music was probably what gave the house away. Or was it the smell of a BBQ? Who knows for sure, but Sam had instructed Bee to pull up into the driveway of Miles' house. Sam had made sure they brought his dad home first. The poor man was still a wreck and still trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that his son was friends with gigantic robots from another planet. As he pulled in, the engine of the car was noticed by a pair of eyes. The teen looked down from his room window mouthing 'holy shit!' as he saw the Camaro sitting there, idling. He bolted from his room down the stairs and out the door, greeting Sam as he came to a stop. Silence ensued for a couple of moments while Sam was thinking of what to say to Miles and Miles was wondering where Sam had gotten the prototype car.

"Get hit by a Mack truck, Sam?" Miles asked, nodding as he saw the wraps around Sam's chest, which was somewhat uncovered. His eyes darting to the car, "Wow, where'd you get that!?"

"Heh, I wish, more like a giant robot," Sam replied to the question about his chest and looked down slightly then back up at Miles, "Miles, I gotta tell you something, wanna go for a ride?"

"Do I ever! This thing is hot!" Miles was quick to run to the door of the Camaro and open it up. Sam slowly got back in and sat himself in the driver's seat of the car. Miles didn't seem to notice that Sam didn't turn around to see where he was going or even that no hands were on the wheel of the car, "So, what happened to you? I haven't heard from you since you were talking about your possessed Camaro."

"That's the deal, Miles."

"What?"

"I got these injuries from helping some friends."

"Some friends!" Miles accused, setting an elbow on the open window jam and the hood, he looked out, then back to Sam, "Seriously, man, what's up?"

"Well it's about my possessed Camaro."

"Huh?" Miles looked kind of dumbfounded, "Dude, the way you were babbling to me about it, I'm not sure I want to go there. I still think you need a therapist."

"Miles! I don't need no damned therapist, I am perfectly sane. My car isn't possessed."

"Well isn't that a relief," Miles retorted with sarcasm.

"My car is alive."

Miles stared at Sam for the longest moment. He was deciding to laugh or slap him. Sam had a somewhat smirk, somewhat serious look on his face, "What are you smoking, dude?"

"His name is Bumblebee." Sam patted the dash softly, grinning at Miles.

"You still didn't tell me how you got this fine machine."

"This is the one I bought."

That stumped Miles for a few seconds, then it hit him, "What? You mean like a trade in? You must know some really high people."

"No, Miles, I mean literally, this is the Camaro that we rode in when I ditched you." Oh, how nicely he put it.

"Now I really think you're smoking … maybe you're eating shrooms too?" Miles said with doubt of his friend.

"Miles, would I ever lie to you?" Sam asked in all seriousness.

Miles thought a moment, "Well there was that one ti-"

"Alright, alright, but other than that, have I ever lied to you about something serious?"

"Where are you getting at, bro?" Miles looked around, "And where are we going?"

"To get Mikaela. You, my friend, back seat."

"What!? Not again! You ditched me for her that time, I'm not letting you do it a second time!"

"I'm not ditching you, Miles, you just are getting in the back."

"So what is so important?"

"You know how to keep secrets, right?"

"Well duh…" Miles said, getting tired of Sam being so evasive. He looked out the window again, then back to Sam when he first noticed that Sam's hands weren't on the wheel of the car at all, "Holy shit, Sam, are you looking for an accident?" Miles hand darted for the steering wheel, but he felt it firmly had itself and it would not budge from its owner's desire of where it turned.

Sam couldn't help but smirk at him, but the smirk faded as he tried to keep a straight face, "No, not at all." His hands did not move. Miles stared at the wheel as it moved slightly and even as it took a turn without assistance, "What in the hell?"

"I told you, he's alive! And there's more!"

"Sam, you're really starting to weird me out, here, what's going on?"Miles' hand backed from the wheel as he felt it move under his touch. He shook it vigorously, as if he had touched a questionable substance and it was eating his hand away.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was friends with aliens?"

"Sam." Miles tried to get his friend's attention, who was looking out the windshield babbling.

"They're from the planet Cybertron," Sam continued, choosing to ignore his friend.

"Sam."

"Giant alien robots from another planet, Miles!"

"SAM!"

"What!?"

"Aliens?" Miles suddenly stopped, taking in the information a piece at a time, "You can't be serious."

"Aliens, like outer space? Extraterrestrials? Not of this world?" He wrinkled his nose slightly at Miles.

"Ohhh! Those aliens!" Miles now decided to just play along, "So your possessed Camaro isn't possessed, it's alive?" He sighed, "I couldn't be so lucky,"

"Yup," Sam answered to his question.

Finally Miles gave up. Either his friend was completely gone or something weird was going on, but either the case, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of it. All of his logics screamed at him, but his curiousness kept him interested, that is until he finally decided that he'd had enough of Sam's stories, "Let me out."

"What?"

"Dude, you need help, let me out of the car."

Bee did not slow down, instead he sped up, knowing his objective to go to Mikaela's home, and he couldn't help but play around just a little bit.

"I don't need help, Miles, you just need to believe me. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"How can I believe you?" Miles asked in a slight chuckle, "You're claiming your car is alive and this piece of work is the 76 you bought." He shook his head with disbelief.

"Do I look like I am driving?" Sam asked, holding his hands out, away from the steering wheel.

"No." Miles hesitated, getting a strange feeling.

"I rest my case. We are going to Mikaela's then to their base."

"You really don't expect me to believe you do you?"

"You remember that stuff about Mission City?" Sam tried an alternative.

"Yeah,"

"What do you think happened?"

"Me? What do _I_ think?" Miles asked exasperated, "Of course they were aliens, had to be, really, really _big_ aliens. I saw one of someone's shots on YouTube. There is no way people are that good at building things."

"Then do you believe me." Sam asked, looking for some sort of approval that what he was trying to say was getting through to him.

"About what?"

"The aliens, dumbass,"

"You're telling me that they were real?" Miles asked in disbelief.

"I was there in Mission City with them."His friend was thick sometimes, but this time he seemed to be double coated with stupidity.

"You've done lost it, bro."

Sam shrugged, "You'll find out for yourself, then." He said as they pulled into Mikaela's Driveway, the horn blowing a couple short times to get the girl's attention.

"You still with her?"

"Hell yeah, she helped me and helped the Autobots." Sam said nonchalantly, as if Miles was fully into the tale, "She was at Mission City too."

"The what?" Miles asked, totally not even acknowledging about Mikaela helping them.

"Autobots. The aliens."

"Oh, so now they have a name?"

"Well the full thing is I think-."

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms." The car spoke from all of its speakers at once. His voice was gentle and had a soft accent. Miles jumped in his seat, looking around suddenly as the voice disappeared, "What was that?" Miles' eyes darted around rather confused.

"I told you he's alive."

"Who?"

Sam was about to pull out his hair as Mikaela came out. She was wearing a black tank with darker jeans. Miles opened the door and scurried to the backseat of the car, "Bumblebee! So nice to see you!" Mikaela smiled, patting the hood as she walked up to him.

"She's gone mad too?"

"Huh?" Sam was distracted by the girl until Miles spoke, making him jump slightly, "Oh, no, no, no, she was with me when we first met Bumblebee and Barricade."

"Barricade?"

"A Decepticon,"

"Huh?"

"Their enemies. I even killed one." Sam frowned slightly. How he had done it. The fact he took down a leader of a race of giant robots, apparently by the way Prime spoke, it was his brother, "It was the Decepticon leader, actually."

"They have pretty human like names for _aliens_, dipshit."

"You'll believe me when we get to their base. Barricade wants to meet you." Sam had to make up something. Of course Barricade didn't want to meet him. He wasn't too happy about being put in charge of a human in the first place.

"Barri_what_?" I thought you said he was a bad guy? A Decepti_something_."

"Who's Barricade?" Mikaela spoke up. Looking between Bee's dash and Sam. Sam groaned. He remembered how scared she was and she more than likely remembered the giant-robot-death-match.

"That police crusi-"

"WHAT!? That thing! Why is that one gonna watch over Miles? Didn't it try to kill us? It did, try, didn't it? Chased Bee down until they both got into a huge battle at the power plant?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess he really has no choice," Sam started, "Besides, he got himself into a heap of trouble."

Mikaela folded her arms, "It tried to kill us!"

"Tried, Mikaela, tried, he wants to be good, so Prime is allowing him to watch over Miles."

"He's gonna kill him,"

"No, he won't. He will be watched tightly by the others, and by the way, there are more coming!" He suddenly said.

"You mean we get to meet more Autobots?"

"But it isn't just Autobots, Mika, there's Decepticons on their way too."

"Well isn't that lovely. They already leveled Mission City, what next?" She huffed and became silent.

"So you mean to tell me that a giant monster is gonna be my bodyguard?" Miles interrupted the two, now curious himself. There was no way he was getting out of this, so he might as well accept it.

"He's trying to behave, and you are gonna be his first subject!"

"I'm WHAT!?" Miles acted as though he was going to be used for anal probes or something, "You're kidding, please, Sam, for all that is sane, tell me you're joking."

"Don't fret, he transforms into a police car, your perfect disguise." Sam jousted with a smirk.

Miles slapped Sam upside the head, "What makes you think a pig will help me? I hate cops. And what you mean they 'transform'?"

"Well Bee isn't just a car, you know." Sam patted the steering wheel.

Miles contemplated silently, making the rest of the trip a silent one except for Mikaela and Sam talking in the front seat. So he was going to meet Aliens. Well it's not like he'd wished to for a really long time, but now that the time was coming, he wasn't so sure of himself. He rested his head back, staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be hours that went by when Bee started to turn into a long dirt road. They hadn't gotten very far when Miles spotted a neon yellow something fly through the air and pounce on what looked like a black and white one and man where they huge! His eyes stayed on them as he watched the yellow one plant himself a seat on the abdomen of the black and white one, looking down at him with a devilish grin, "What the hell is going on out there?"

"Barricade is getting a medical exam." Be suddenly spoke, making Miles jump.

"Some doc," Miles frowned, "has to chase down his own patients," Miles grunted, watching as Barricade was trying to fight off the yellow one.

"That's the _Hatchet_ for you, no one likes being at the receiving end of his care, nor the end of his aim," Bee's voice rang out, and Miles looked around the interior, ok, maybe Sam wasn't so full of it. And he was almost face to face with the two who were struggling before Bee stopped and his doors opened, "Hurry, before he gets me next!"

"Sam and Mikaela jumped out, but poor Miles shrunk in the back seat, "Come on, you dolt, they aren't gonna hurt you!"

"Yeah, says the boy who calls me and tells me his Camaro is _Satan's Camaro_,"

"You ain't met Prime yet," Mikaela suddenly giggled, she then looked up to the tortured soul under Ratchet's body, "What happened, he refuse to get a check up?" She asked both of them, but aimed the question at Ratchet.

"He will not allow me at feed him some data he requires." Ratchet stated matter of factly as he tried to hold down the struggling cruiser-robot thing, looking down at Barricade who snorted and tried still to struggle free.

"It's _my_ personal lines you're trying to hack into, medic!" Barricade struggled his hands free and pushed the medic away slightly. He knew why they called him the Hatchet, but still wanted away. There was no way he was going to willing allow the CMO to download files into his systems. He liked them the way they were. Miles was feeling bad already for the bad-guy-turned-good already, and he hadn't even met him.

"No need to hack, 'Cade, I can put you out for this if you like," The medic grinned and held up a finger, which sub-spaced into a type of needle that looked oddly like a key.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, but I would, now lay still and allow me access, or it's gonna get rough." The CMO threatened.

"You sparklin's done yer playin'?" came another voice. Miles whipped around and his face visibly paled at sight of the giant black mech that stood not far off, his hands at his hips, it grunted and then eyeballed Miles. He watched him a second, which make Miles feel uneasy, almost afraid, "Dude, what the hell is _that_?"

"_That_, my friend, is Ironhide, Prime's Weapons specialist."

Just for show, Ironhide, flipped his cannons, spinning them twice, and pointed them at Miles, who hunkered down nearly to his feet, cowering like a small child.

"Ironhide! What have you been told about threatening life forms on this planet!"

"But Prime!" He argued, "I was just showin' 'em to 'im." The cannons quickly sub-spaced and he folded his arms, "I wasn't gonna hurt 'im."

Optimus rounded the corner. Too much, too much for one day. Too much for one teen! Miles wanted to run when he saw the 40 foot tall leader make his presence known. He backed until he ended up in the leg of the younger yellow bot that now stood behind him. When had he transformed and how did he miss it? The soft and kind look in the optics of the leader made Miles stare at him, however. His hands pressing against the leg of the spy. Apparently the teen hadn;t noticed that if one was coming at him, one was staring at him and now he was leaning on the leg of another, he was _not_ going to get away.

"Hello – Miles, is it? My name is Optimus Prime. Do not worry, we will not hurt you." The soft optics blinked, making a shutter sound. The gears and servos in the leader's head spun and clicked as he looked around before standing erect, making more clicking and whining sounds, much like a giant robot should, Optimus was glaring at the CMO.

"I gathered." He stuttered, staring up at the behemoth. Which turned and looked at Ratchet and Barricade and the fluff of dirt they had thrown into the air.

"Ratchet, go easy on him!" Prime scolded, which made Ratchet turn and glare at his commanding officer, "Like Pit, Prime, he won't let me access his files." Ratchet retorted and shook a fist at the one he still sat on. Barricade folded his arms, glaring up at them all, covering his chest plates at the same time, "This is torture." He grumbled.

"It's gonna be even worse if you don't stop your struggling, Decepticon," Ratchet growled, grabbing at his chest, and reaching for sensitive wires that made Barricade jerk from his touch.

"Get _off_ me!" Barricade grumbled, trying fruitlessly to get the medic away from him.

"That's it, you slagger, you asked for it!" The CMO held up a hand, and grabbed at the chest of Barricade, he reached for a special clip and poked it, the chest plates parting slightly, to reveal a glowing dark energy, "I warned you!" The medic reached down and poked again with his other hand, the Decepticon went silent and the chest plates closed quietly while Barricade laid there motionless.

"Dude! He killed him!" Miles started to freak out, thinking these guys were good and here one just killed the other, or so he thought.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't kill him, I, as you humans put it, 'knocked him out'." Ratchet growled as he moved to stand off the body of the Decepticon.

Miles put his hands up in defense, "Hey, sorry big guy," he mumbled as the CMO got closer to Miles and knelt down, his giant face turning into a frown. Ratchet snorted and stood back up, as if he was unhappy with whatever results he was looking for. He sauntered to the offlined bot and reached into his arm, pulling out a cable with several wires attached to it, he then reached down at the Decepticon and fumbled around his chest plates until he found the proper port. It seemed rather unrealistic to Miles and the others were wondering just what Ratchet was doing to the poor guy he had just knocked out. Ratchet paid them no never mind as they started talking among themselves. He continued his work, hooking the wires and cables up to the Decepticon. His optics went dim as he performed the thorough check of Barricade. When it came back clean, he fed him the needed files and then stood up and away from him, pointing some kinda little laser thing at him and the bot awoke. Ratchet, not needing anymore from Barricade started walking away, ignoring everyone else as he raised one arm and input data into what seemed like a computer on his wrist.

"Why you little!" Barricade stood up, knowing well what happened, and the medic turned and shot him a look, Barricade backed down immediately. He knew well of the supposed mean medic the Autobots had, and wasn't about to face his wrath a second time, "What did you do to me?"

"Not a lot, just a few things." Ratchet left it at that as he disappeared into the building.

"He always that mean?" Miles finally spoke, feeling safer now that the medic was gone.

"Yes, be happy you're not at the receivin' end of his torture." Ironhide groused, letting a sharp billow of air from his intakes, "I'm surprised that's all he did. Whateva it was."

That's when Miles got curious of the Decepticon that stood there, looking around as if he was gonna stomp the humans. He pushed himself off of the spy's leg and took a step closer to Barricade. The Decepticon didn't move a rotor as he watched the kid, his red glowing optics never leaving the teen, wondering his intentions. Lights periodically flashed on the Decepticon, red then blue, but they were intermittent and not all the time. What were they for? Only Primus knew. Maybe he'd tell him eventually, but he figured this guy had a bad attitude and was pretty pissed off right now, so he didn't go near him very close. He only watched him, making eye to optic contact with him, but dared not get any closer.

What a rocky start these two were off two, and it only got better.

* * *

_Hope you liked. I know I didn't mention Mikaela much, and I will later, PROMISE! I also thought it would be pretty funny to put Barricade at the receiving end of Ratchet's torture. How often you see that, huh? Anyways, will have more for you later! If anyone wants to see something or make a suggestion, don't hesitate to say so! Love the reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Don't own em._**

**_Warnings: None_**

_P.S. Hope you like this one, this I didn't like so much, but ran out of ideas until the others got there. lol, I did it again. Many loves to the reviews, cause you know that keeps me going!_

* * *

Frenzy's body laid on a berth waiting for Ratchet. He glanced at the Decepticon's head, which was somewhat still online and he was still chattering in Cybertronian at the medic. He called him names, yelled at him and plain tried to make the CMO's life hell in the med bay.

"SO help me, Frenzy, you'll stay like that forever if you don't shut your trap."

"_You are a worthless heap of scrap pile, where's Barricade_?"

Ratchet leaned down until his face was nearly on top of the little one, "Come now, Frenzy, is that any way to talk to your fixer? You do want fixed don't you?"

Frenzy grumbled something else Cybertronian which made the medic irritated, "Fine, you little twit, stay that way," He threw down his rag and sub-spaced his medical supplies and walked out of the med bay, leaving Frenzy all alone.

"Where is Frenzy? Haven't you fixed him yet?" Barricade asked.

"No, the little creep won't shut his trap, so until he learns to calm that noise of his, I refuse to work on him."

This made the Decepticon cop a little angry and he jumped up, in a stance ready to pounce Ratchet, but heard someone tsk tsk behind him, "You know better, Barricade," It was Ironhide, "Maybe you should go talk to the dismantled critter." Was his suggestion. Not too bad of one either. Barricade glared at the CMO who clapped his hands together, rubbing them as if he was wiping away some unknown substance. The Decepticon moved his way past the CMO to the med bay, the doors hissed open to allow him entry, and he stood there with his hands on his hips glaring at Frenzy, "_'Cade, 'Cade, 'Cade_!" came the Cybertronian comment.

"Don't Cade me, Frenzy, Ratchet was trying to help you."

"_He's Autoscum, you can fix me_,"

"But I can't, and that's where you have to learn to shut your mouth!" Barricade inched closer to the little disembodied critter and knelt down until he was optic to optic to him, "Let him fix you,"

"_Why do you even remain here with these Autobots? You should be out awaiting Starscream to return with forces, 'Cade_."

"Rather than become dismantled, I rather remain here. You, don't say another word or I will fry your vocal processors. Therefore, you can't chitter chat on anyone, and thus, keep us all sane."

Frenzy made no response. He only glared at his partner. This was about the answer Barricade looked for and he stood up, heading back out of the med bay before nodding to Ratchet, "He's all yours, don't go easy on him." He walked past, heading for the rec room where the children sat watching a movie. They were so engrossed in it that they hadn't heard Barricade enter, and looked up when they head a metal thump, as if something fell, but he had only sat down on the ground, analyzing the area and the kids. He hadn't gotten to know his charge well yet, and he figured now was as good of a time as any. He was awkward with words and greetings so he remained silent, placing his arms across his chest.

"Bout time you made it in here," Miles turned and looked at Barricade and gave him an impish smile.

"What do you want flesh creature?"

"Well for one, my name is Miles, not flesh creature. Unless you want me calling you robot creature."

"Fair enough," Barricade agreed.

"I suppose that we should get to know each other since you will be my, erm, guardian."

"I don't have patience for this," the hunter said, growling, making Miles slunk down slightly in his spot.

"Barricade, I am goin to give you orders," The voice was Prime's. He hadn't known where the voice was coming from until Optimus ducked down to enter the room, watching the interaction, "You are to patrol the area of Tranquility. With your disguise, it will not be questioned. While you are at it, you should take Miles with you," The suggestion was more of a demand.

"What about Frenzy?"

"He will be in working order by the time you return," Optimus said, glancing at the kids before glancing back at the Decepticon. Barricade gave Optimus a humph before he looked over to Miles, "Let go, human."

"It's miles, damn you, M-I-L-E-S. Not human either. Get it right you bag of bolts." Miles had no qualms about being as rude to the Decepticon as he was to himself.

"Why you little!" Barricade went to grab for Miles, but Miles dodged and Optimus reached for his arm, giving him a warning glare. Miles stood up and walked to the Decepticon, he felt just a little small, but his mouth was more his back up and so was his goofy attitude on things, "Come on, pig, let's get moving."

Again another glare from Barricade. If Miles didn't watch his mouth he would end up looking like a red booger on the end of Barricade's toe. Barricade stood, looking down at Miles, "You have a way with words," he waved the kid on until they stood outside of the building. It was the first time that Miles had seen Barricade's vehicular form and as the car transformed, it held him captivated.

"What are you staring at? Get in."

"Wow! A Saleen Mustang?" He said excitedly and his excitement dwindled when he saw the lights on the car, "And a police cruiser."

"Get used to it, get in," the passenger side door popped open, revealing the many mechanics that a normal cop car held, and then some. He slowly got in, still wondering about the attitude of this guy. He wasn't so sure of him now. Now he would be alone with the Decepticon. The door shut behind him and he jumped away as it did, unsure about the car's intentions, "Don't worry, if I was going to squish you, I would have already, Primus be damned." The cruiser took off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Ratchet worked almost slowly with the smaller Decepticon. He knew it was going to be tedious, and set out the first part. TO shut off the little fragger's pain relays. Frenzy chattered more, but Ratchet ignored him as he sub-spaced a few different needle type things from his fingers and glanced to the body. He would work on the spark chamber of the body first, then the secondary chamber on the head. It was almost difficult, because Frenzy was made up so strangely. Ratchet knew this one was one of Soundwave's symbiots and continued to work as slient as he could.

"_I wish Soundwave was here_."

"No you don't."

"_Yes I do_!"

"Listen, you little excuse for metal, I am getting tired of your twittering. Just shut up and let me work so you can get back to Barricade."

A few minutes later, "_Scorponok is near_."

This silenced the CMO that was working on him, "Where?"

"_He's under the ground, around the outside, do you want me to contact him_?"

"If you would," Ratchet nodded as he set the body together and continued to work. As much as he disliked the Decepticons, it still made him want to fix the little critter. He knew the body's self healing systems were offline and this is why Frenzy was still a wreck, "How did you manage to decapitate yourself?"

"_Misguided aim_." Was the symbiot's only reply.

"I didn't think you could, Frenzy," He set the head near the body and laid the body out and placed the head where it should be.

"_No one is perfect, especially those insects you call humans_."

"Watch it, you are still dismantled." The CMO flashed the small bot a glare and held up a wrench, shaking it at him.

Frenzy went silent before suddenly he said, "Watch out!" but it was almost too late. The floor of the med bay started to rumble and crack, and finally gave in, causing the entire base to shake and the others come running. Scorponok stood there, his renewed tail held high above his head swaying as if he were going to attack should any danger incur.

"What the frag – Oh Primus!" Ironhide slid to a stop near the med bay when he saw a billow of dust come out. He glanced in quickly, noting Ratchet standing there over Frenzy and Scorponok standing in a defensive manner. It didn't last long, however, because by the time Optimus had made it to the bay, it was lying down, it's tail dropped and it was offline. Ratchet turned around to glare at Ironhide, "You know how I hate being disturbed," he said and went back as if nothing happened to working on Frenzy.

Being that Barricade gave the others his unique signal so he could be contacted on his own frequency, it gave him the advantage of tapping into the Autobot's main communication line, so he was always listening in on that frequency, along with all other ones, including the web and radio stations he could pick up.

"So, do you always have an attitude problem?"

"Attitude problem? I am me, there is nothing wrong with me."

"So you're a natural asshole." Miles grinned as he got a huff from the cruiser. There was no driver in the seat beside him while they were unable to be spotted, but when he reached town, he brought up his holo-form, making miles Jump, "What the heck?"

"It's called a holo-form, of course your organic mind can't wrap around the idea of projections?"

"Of course we can, shithead. It just scared me, that's all."

"Are cops not supposed to be scary?"

"Not like that, dude. You're a bad guy disguised as a cop, who is supposed to be the good guy. Maybe you're hiding something in the closet that should be opened."

The Decepticon, as his constant eye on everything, understood what Miles was talking about and started to jerk the seat under Miles and the car vibrated before slammed on his breaks, "How dare you, you impudent child."

"Hey, I never said my mouth was my best friend, what's your excuse, tin man?"

"You are braver than most others to come at me with such words," Barricade seethed. His body still shaking in anger. He wanted so bad to crush the kid in his seat, but he also knew he was being watched so instead he went silent. And it stayed silent. Miles had decided not to talk to Barricade and Barricade was more than happy to oblige. He was wondering what was wrong with the Prime to put him with such an arrogant kid. Somehow, Miles hit a nerve in the creature that now held him inside. He wasn't about to let that show, he was a hunter. A Decepticon.

Without warning the cruiser shifted into drive and drove himself back on the road. Still silence from both of them. The silence was beginning to become awkward. That was until Barricade picked up a signal. A Cybertronian signal. His engine revved as he began making a turn, sliding to te side before going right as he headed to the signal. It was new. He remembered the Autobots talking about incoming Transformers and started to hail Optimus, "Optimus Prime, I have picked up a Cybertronian signal, please advise!"

"Go there, Barricade, transmit the coordinates to us and we will be there shortly. Do not be hostile, they could be either Decepticon or Autobot, but do not take any chances, understood?"

"It will be done." The car replied and gunned his throttle even harder, causing Miles to jerk back in the seat, "Damn, dude, what is up with you?"

"There is a signal of another Cybertronian, I am to go investigate, but I cannot tarry," Barricade moved with precision around all of the cars, his siren and lights going like crazy to get people out of his way. One good thing about being disguised as law enforcement. He turned down a dirt road that he saw on a map as he neared the apparent signal, finding a similar pod that had yet to of taken root form.

"Wh-what is that?"

"It's one of my kind. They have yet to of changed from pod, and I am not sure why,"

"Optimus, the one in question has not come from pod mode, I will guard it, I cannot decipher the code to see if it is Decepticon or Autobot." He sent.

Miles popped the door open and got out of the cruiser, and Barricade Transformed. The sight was amazing and scary in both and Miles was dumbstruck as the transformation took place, "Awesome, dude, you need to do that more often!" He said with a grin before turning to look at the pod.

"Since I am going to be involved with you guys, you wanna tell me what this is?"

"It's a Cybertronian pod. The form we use to enter the atmosphere. Being in such a form helps us protect our vital parts by our outside armor."

_Ok, suddenly from silent to talkative_. Miles peered at the pod, he wanted to get closer, but the heat from entry had come from the pod and was radiating to him making him sweat where he stood, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, they are not giving signature of either, just one, a beacon, if you will."

"Hey Barricade?"

"Yes?"

"If you were such a bad guy, why did you go to the Autobots? I mean, from what Sam and Mikaela told me, they are your enemy."

Barricade stifled a growl and gave Miles a glare and didn't answer. His optics stayed on the being in front of them. Thank Primus it was out a ways from civilization, or there would be questions.

There was a lot that was going through the giant's mind as everything else. He wasn't confused, not by far, but he was only a hunter, he wasn't a tyrant like Megatron, or after power like Starscream, he just was. The Decepticon thought hard about what Miles had asked him, but felt the child had no business knowing. Barricade was a personal mech, just like some others were. They weren't often seen because they never really enrolled in military activity or the such. Barricade was forced into service.

The pod started to slowly shift. Miles' eyes were glued to it as pieces lifted, others turned, making sounds of gyros and hydraulics. The bot didn't stand up right away, however, by the look of it, it was small. Smaller than Jazz, but was good size. He had hints of several different colors here and there, but nothing amazing. Barricade watched the one on the ground, he saw the bot was not only injured, but it trying to move. He then saw the optics online and suddenly asked, "Designation and rank." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Sort of like a greeting for those who landed on other planets, as to not be too surprised and the bots in root form were easy to destroy.

"_Optimus, he looks like he is in pretty bad shape. He hasn't answered his designation or rank_."

"_Thank you, Barricade_," Came Prime's voice, "_We will be there within 10 astro-minutes, keep watch until then. Optimus Out_." The line again silenced, and Barricade let out what Miles could only think was a sigh, "Hey, what's wrong up there? The weather a little different?"

Barricade looked down at Miles, unamused by his playful comments, "Optimus will soon be here, and this mech is injured, I will need to get closer to find out what is wrong,"

"You're a hunter, not a medic,"

"I know field dressing, you dimwit." _Barricade had definitely learned some new words_, Miles grinned again, looking up to the giant next to him as the bot then reached his hand out for Miles and grabbed him with his claws, holding somewhere tightly, but not enough to drop the poor kid, then placed him on his shoulder, between his head and one of his extended arms, "Hold on tightly, I will not be held responsible if you fall." He Decepticon leapt down to the injured soul who was struggling, "Designation," Barricade ordered again. Again the bot was silent. The look in his optics was pure fear. He knew who 

Barricade was, apparently, and knew he stood a snowball's chance in hell against him, so he remained quiet.

Miles observed the contact, and poked Barricade, "Maybe if you weren't such a prick, he'd answer you, he's obviously scared."

Barricade was getting overly aggravated with Miles' words and was doing all he could not to flick the kid into the next state, only growling in response before responding with words, "You are rude,"

"And you're a bad guy, difference?" Miles was so digging himself a hole with the Decepticon. He was trying, in fact, to see how far he could push the mech.

Barricade's eyes never left the soul that laid in the puck it had made in the ground. It only shivered. He saw the leaking energon from it and made a grab for the injured mech, he knew what to do, it was a leaking line, so he pinched it, hard, causing it to stay shut, "There, you're safe until the others arrive,"

* * *

_Wonder who this mysterious mech is? Lets take a vote, who do you guys and gals think he should be? He's not one from the Ark that's en route, nor is he part of the second ship. Any ideas? _

_And yes, Barricade seems to becoming soft, asking Optimus about orders, but that's what he would do with even Megatron, because he was a hunter, field work was not common for him except for what he did best. Seems him and Miles are getting along great, eh?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Don't own Transformers._**

_Ok, this is a bit shorter than I had wanted it to be, and you get to find out about the newcomer! Sorry it took so long to get posted, but I have been busy, and also edited one of my other stories a little. _

_A little note on the side, for those of you who are wondering where A Dark Road went, I promise, I am working on it, but my goodness, I can't seem to keep my mind on it for some reason, so I sincerely apologize for that.__ I will work on it more and finally get it posted. _

_Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter to Fragments! Reviews are loved! And guess who else is coming?_

* * *

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee, with Sam and Mikaela arrived at the impact point where Barricade was still down in there with the mech. He hadn't mentioned that he was helping the ailing mech, and got an abrupt interruption, "Barricade! What are you doing?"

"Field dressing, Optimus," was his reply. He hadn't looked away from the mech who he was helping. Optimus picked up the signature and deciphered it as he stood there. He now knew who it was lying, shaking, and now looking up at Optimus in pain, yet thankful for Barricade's field dressings.

"I am Designation Smokescreen, Diversionary Tactician." The mech said, feeling his energon flow catching up to itself and flowing freely throughout his body, "I have grave news for you. Me and 2 others were stationed on what the humans call Europa, a moon of Jupiter."

"Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"Communication issues?" The mech started to gain his strength and struggled to stand, using Barricade as a support, and Barricade complied. _Unusual_. Miles was still watching the other mech, his eyes never leaving it as it spoke to it's leader, "I saw Starscream headed out of the solar system,"

Optimus thought a minute, looking down. He must be on his way back to Cybertron, "I wonder if he knows the Nemesis is on its way here?" Optimus asked no one in particular.

"You can't be serious, sir!" The mech suddenly stiffened, "Only one Mech commands that scrap heap."

"Shockwave." The word came from all the mechs at the same time as they all came to the same conclusion.

The smaller bot made his way from the hole and Barricade carefully climbed out, Miles still perched on his shoulder. He hadn't said much, much to the relief of the Decepticon. His mouth was getting him into trouble, and Miles sort of sensed it, so better than to be squished, he remained quiet for now. Barricade put a hand out for him and he wiggled his way from the giant shoulder and into the clawed hand, and the giant set him down on the ground, and he walked to where Sam and Mikaela were standing, "Figures. I end up with the asshole of monster machines," Miles grumbled.

"What? He hasn't tried to squish you, Miles, what are you talking about?"

"He's a dink." As Miles so eloquently put it, as he turned his head to watch Barricade help the smaller bot up. Barricade then walked away shaking his head and grumbling something that no one else apparently understood. He didn't care much, really. He had done his job and wanted to go back to the base and see how Frenzy was doing. He was told that he would be in working order by the time he got back. That was until Ratchet suddenly growled and reached for a compartment and picked up a silver creature, holding it out, "Don't you _ever _shut up?"

"_Not while I am held by an Autobot_!" came the Cybertronian reply.

It was all Ratchet could do not to squish the little bugger. He had been skittering and chattering the entire ride here, hoping to see Barricade, and he silenced while Ratchet held him out far enough and he got a glimpse of the cruiser, "_Cade, Cade, Cade_!"

"Don't call me that." Barricade growled, yet was more than happy to rush to Ratchet and the take silver critter from his hands, "Learn how to shut that thing up," Ratchet growled, holding Frenzy in a questionable manner that could only be explained as a way to get smaller animals into submission, he 

opened his large fingers and Frenzy dropped to Barricade's open and waiting hand, and then moved towards the smaller Autobot that was now standing, slightly slumped from both pain and weakened by lack of fuel.

"Who else was on that moon with you?" Optimus asked.

"Tracks and an Autobot seeker named Cloudburst. We had been waiting then since what feels like forever," The smaller bot hesitated, "I sensed a ship incoming from near the outside of the solar system, so I made a mad dash here, sir."

"Are they also coming here like you have?"

"No, sir, they stayed back," he said, "Ouch!" he cried, yanking his arm from the medic, who growled.

"Oh, hush you, it was only a minor one, next one won't be so good if you yank from me like that again!"

"Same 'ole Ratchet," he mused, but otherwise ignored the medic as he went back to work on his arm, "Who was that that met me here?"

"Barricade."

"What!? And I let him help me? I'm surprised he didn't-"

"Watch yourself," Barricade responded with brightened optics, but he really wasn't paying attention to the incomer now, he was now focused on the twittering critter that was now crawling all over him like a squirrel, "Frenzy, be still!" he growled, which made Frenzy stop on Barricade's torso, give him a look, then he started jabbering in Cybertronian at Barricade. His words were fast and done, and then he continued running all over Barricade again.

"Barricade!" was Frenzy's only reply, or at least the others could even hope to understand and as much as Barricade hated to admit it, he was happy that the little fragger was so happy to see him. It was quite comical as the Decepticons now had gotten most of everyone's attention, all those except Ratchet who was still working on Smokescreen. They all knew that Barricade was the evil type to squish you then ask questions later, but it all seemed so different when he was handling the smaller Decepticon with the most gentle touches, "Wow, wish he was so gentle with me, Damnit!" Miles complained, folding his arms over his chest, yet he allowed a smirk to escape his lips as he watched his 'guardian' with his comrade. For being such unfeeling creatures, the Decepticons even knew how to show affection. Of course, from what he had heard, this wasn't supposed to be, so he tilted his head and continued to stare in what could only be translated into bewilderment.

Prime watched amused as the others, but was interrupted by an incoming transmission. He stopped and looked up to the sky, his body switching stance, "_Mirage_," He had said through the transmission, replying to the caller, "_Is something wrong_?" Prime noticed there was no intermittence, and that the transmission was going smoothly. A glimmer of hope. They were close.

"_No sir, we have now entered what seems orbit, and are now headed for the best to come into Earth_."

"_Hold it, soldier, please tell the first ship to stop by one of Jupiter's moons, called Europa, seems we have a couple comrades down there_,"

"_Yes, sir_,"

"_Have you any other news to report_?"

"_Well, sir, the pilot of the other ship gave me a full list of who all is on it_."

"_And_?"

Mirage sat for a second, leaving the line silent, "_Well sir, I think you will be both pleased and unhappy about it_," Mirage stated, "_Hold on, I will send a data transmission,_" The line went to static as Mirage uploaded the information and beamed it to his leader.

"_Teletraan One, online. Sending requested data. The Autobots listed aboard the shuttle are as follows: Hot Rod, Kup, Blurr, Grimlock, Snarl, Slag, Swoop, and Sludge_."

Static.

"_After we found out that the dynobots are on that ship, a lot of cheering was at hand. We had figured that shuttle was destroyed on it's way out of orbit, but I guess we were wrong_,"

Yes, Prime was happy. The dynobots were a set of their strongest force, yet sometimes they could be as stupid as a rock, as it was put. Their leader, Grimlock was a force to be reckoned with alone. Perhaps they would easily be able to fend off the Decepticons.

"_Prime, we also have a possible idea about who is aboard the Nemesis. Teletraan One did a sweep of the ship, and came back with some… information_."

"_Send it, soldier_."

Mirage did as requested, "_You might not like it_,"

"_Send it anyways, its' better to have an idea about who we are dealing with_."

"_Incoming upload_."

"_Teletraan One, online. Sending requested data. Although it's impossible to tell who all are on board, it's assumed there is a large army, a few can be pinpointed and are as follows: Shockwave, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blitzwing, Sunstorm, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Cyclonus, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Hook, Longhaul, Mixmaster, Scavanger, Onslought, Blast off, Swindle, Vortex, Astrotrain_."

Prime was silent. Too silent.

"_Optimus_?"

Silence.

"_Optimus, sir, is everything alright_?"

"_I did not expect such a large list. They have the gestalt Devastator on there_." Again a long pause. Mirage broke it, this time, "_I am aware of that sir. There are some other signatures that Teletraan could not identify_. _And from what you have sent to us, Bonecrusher was supposedly killed, wasn't he_?"

Prime did not respond.

"_That's a force to be reckoned with itself_," Prime knew that there was going to be hell on Earth. He had to let the others know, "Mirage, contact me when you are closer. Prime Out."

Mirage hadn't expected Optimus to cut the line so quick. He could also hear the worry in his leader's voice. There was much to worry about.

Prime had caught the attention of the others, and now everyone was looking up at the silent Prime, "Another transmission?"

"Yes, I have alerted them of the others on Europa and the first ship will stop there, they are nearing the solar system, so I am assuming that the first ship is closer than originally thought."

"Any other news sir?" Ironhide had asked, curious.

"Yes, Ironhide. I want you all to know that first, it has come to me that the Dynobots are on their way on the first shuttle." There was a cheer from the Autobots, and the kids watched in confusion, "What are Dynobots?"

"A force to be reckoned with," Was Smokescreen's answer.

"They are Autobots that are somewhat clumsy, yet very powerful. They actually, come to think of it, resemble your earth versions of dragons and dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs? They got teeth too?" Mikaela asked, curious. Her head tilted at Smokescreen as he stood there.

"Yes," Smokescreen answered. This answer made all the kids shudder. They already knew of these big guys, but ones that might eat you for dinner was definitely making them uneasy.

"They don't eat people do they?" Miles asked, still watching Barricade and Frenzy.

This got the look of surprise, and he felt all the eyes on him and looked up. He felt suddenly like he wanted to back down and hide. Even Barricade was looking at him. Suddenly laughter broke out of Smokescreen, "No, they don't eat people." He answer stupidly.

Optimus out up a hand, "They will be a great addition to our team," he said gently, "But also I have gotten a list of the Decepticons, or at least some of them on the Nemesis."

"How many?" asked Mikaela

"Too many. And they have the gestalt Devastator."

This made everyone suddenly get quiet. They figured it wasn't ever that easy. The teens had no idea what Devastator was. They looked at the Autobot's sudden silence, "Who's that?" Mikaela asked softly.

"Some of the Cybertronians had the ability to link to each other and create one very large one. Devastator is the link of 5 Decepticons called (Cybertronian language), which could only relate to your language as Constructicons."

Optimus' attention had diverted from all of the Autobots onto the Decepticon that was muttering profanities in Cybertronian at Frenzy, who hadn't seemed to slow at all. He was willing to accept Barricade as a refugee as long as neither the Decepticon nor his annoying little minion decided to turn on them, hurt any of them or any of the such.

"Barricade," Optimus called.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, sounding as formal as he could with Frenzy still running amok all over his body.

"You will need to come to some kind of resolution by the time the others get here. You are more than welcome to stay within the Autobots, but other Decepticons are on their way and they will hunt you if they find you on our side." This was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps it was the fact that Barricade hadn't squished the human that made Prime trust Barricade enough to allow him to stay. Who knew for sure.

"Understood sir," Barricade said, but gave no hint he was actually happy about the incoming Decepticons, "And Starscream?"

"No word on him at all."

The rest of the Autobots were still mostly silent. The news was not good. Prime sent a databurst with the list of Decepticons. If things could get worse, they were getting there very quickly. The only good thing is that they were a little bit behind the Ark, and thus they had a day or so to prepare for the incoming Starship.

The news of the Decepticons left everyone still and in deep thought.

"Alright everyone, roll out." They could all hear the worry and sudden sullen mood that had befallen their leader, and deep down they all worried too.

* * *

Ok, I know I spelt Dinobots (But still, they're coming!!) but that's because they were from Cybertron, at least in this story, and not from Earth, and they will also retain similar yet big differences. I hope this was good enough and I promise they will get longer. I am just having some difficulties at home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I do not own Transformers. ** _

_Yay, I might be going to the Zoo tomorrow! Wish me luck on seeing some Transformers 2 in action (I live not far from where they are filming :P)_

_Another installment for Fragments. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you all and much love to my reviewers and viewers! I am glad you're all enjoying it! _

_The first shuttle has come in!_

* * *

"Lock down and button up, we are about to enter the Atmosphere!" called Kup who sat at the helm of the smaller ship. Grimlock and his followers were all in root mode, sitting in various seats, since they were more useless than anything, since they couldn't fly a ship, "Me, Grimlock say this will be fun!"

"Fun or not, it is going to be harsh," Kup replied, taking the controls in his hand as the ship got closer.

"Insertion Proximity Alert!" Came a computerized voice from the ship, warning them as they got close. Kup turned the ship as he watched on-screen as the ship lined up for entry, "Optimal insertion detected, beginning to descend."

The ship began to rattle and shake. The heat shield on it baring down to tolerate the heat from the descent, and it's body cracked and scraped as metal moved and expanded with the heat from the Atmosphere.

"Get the controls, Hot Rod, the ship is starting to turn!" And just like that Hot Rod jumped at the secondary controls, pulling back on the handle as hard as he could to help right the ship for entry, "Cloudburst, run a system's check," Kup commanded, and the seeker obliged, being at one of the main seats of the ship, he watched as he ran a diagnostic on the ship. Just as everything seemed to go well, there was a sudden explosion near the back of the ship. It rocked the ship sideways and messed up the descent badly. All of the occupants were thrusted out of their seats and the dinobots were thrown back and crashed into one of the computers, also landing on Tracks who was at one of the controlling computers. The ship spun from whatever caused the explosion, sirens and alarms went off and the on-screen showed nothing but clouds and blue as it rushed toward the planet. Hot Rod and Kup both struggled to gain control of it once more, but found it fruitless, "Status report!" Kup called.

"Main engines offline, diagnostic is offline too. We are a dead stick." Replied Cloudburst.

"No way, no way! This can't be happening! All this time and now something goes wrong? What hit us? What happened? If we are a dead stick, then we can't control our decent, and if we can't control our descent, then we will crash and that is just not good!" Blurr's voice rang out as he held fast to one of the seats. He watched as all of the dinobots tried to regain their footing, but it hadn't lasted long until they all fell again from the shaking and uncontrolled descent, "Optimus Prime, do you read me!" Kup called out on all available coms, "We are coming in hard, something has exploded and we have lost control!"

Optimus received the call in the middle of a slight recharge and sat up with a start, his optics going to the ceiling of the building as Kup's devastating words rang through him, "Autobots, the shuttle has lost control, we need to get to their location immediately!" he called out, getting everyone's attention at the time. Barricade was in the Rec room and quickly stood, grabbing Miles as he did so and headed for the door, the rest in quick follow.

As all of the Autobots and humans rushed out of the building they saw what appeared to be a smoking meteor. A giant one headed far away. William had been with them all at the time and grimaced as he saw the ship coming in, "Man, we are gonna miss it!" he yelled as Ironhide transformed and he jumped in. The bots all took off quickly in the direction of the ship.

The alarms and sirens continued on the ship, the computer blabbing a mile per hour about all of the offlined systems and the imminent crash that was about to happen, "Everyone prepare for a crash landing!" Kup's voice rang over everything loudly as he looked around. Blurr was in a seat, the dinobots were clinging to anything they could hold onto to stay steady. Hot Rod and Kup both jumped from their seats as the ship got closer, headed for the back as far as possible. Cloudburst remained in his seat at the diagnostic, secure. Again the ship's alarms went off, "Velocity too high, prepare for imminent crash!"

The ship hit the ground hard. Pieces of it breaking off here and there, it spun and slid for about 400 feet, coming to rest at the edge of a mountain side. It was heavily banged up as it shut down completely, settling in the dirt. The Autobots were about 10 miles from the crash site, and luckily for everyone, there were no humans around to witness the crash. Barricade was ahead with Bumblebee, being the two faster bots, they arrived first. Bee's spark sank when he got a good look at the crash. Kup and Hot Rod, along with Swoop were thrown from the ship and laid in stasis lock not far from the ship. Barricade ran to the ship, looking between mangled metal and wires for the others and found them all to be in stasis lock.

Optimus and the other 2 pulled up a short time after, Smokescreen had stayed at the base, as ordered by Ratchet, plus he had not found a suitable alt mode. Miles was standing beside Sam and Mikaela as the bots all darted for the downed shuttle. He studied it. It definitely looked alien, that was for sure. His thoughts were interrupted by someone – who's voice seemed to be Barricade's, "Optimus, I have one here waking up," he pointed to the behemoth that looked more like a mismatched dragon/dinosaur. Optimus went to him, along with Ratchet, who started to run scans immediately, "Grimlock, are you functional?"

"Argh – Me Grimlock hate lard landings!" the leader Dinobot exclaimed as he shook his head and started to pull himself from the floor of the shuttle. He looked to the other Dinobots, who were his foremost concern. All of them but Swoop laid out cold on the floor, "Me Grimlock demand to know where Swoop is!" he growled, looking around again before his optic caught Optimus'.

"He was thrown with Kup outside of the ship, he is also in stasis lock,"

Grimlock moved his heavy body to the busted door and walked out. At first he only spied the Autobots and then the ex-Decepticons, and then he spied the humans. His optics shuttered and he stared at them. They were so tiny, "Me Grimlock, leader of Dinobots! Demand who you are!" he asked the humans who now were cowering from the menacing and teeth jagged mouth that was only a few feet from them. His loud and gruff voice didn't help the humans to not be afraid of him.

"I – I'm Sam … Sam Witwicky." He teen spoke, gulping as the Dinobot checked him out, He dared to move as he was scrutinized by the Dinobot, assuming this guy could bite him in two. The other two teens remained silent, and William also, who was staring up at the giant.

"Sam, you are an Autobot?" Grimlock asked, his optics shuttering again as he blinked, taking in all of the information about the tiny organics as he could.

"Uh, yeah! All of us are, we are humans." Sam tried quick to get this guy away from them. He was scary. Nothing more scary than being a few feet from sharp teeth and the giant who beheld them.

Another voice came from the other side of the ship, "Hey, you big bozo, leave them alone." His voice was somewhat buzzing and tired. The younger bot stood slowly, shaking his own head as he realized he had survived the impact.

"Hot Rod talk to me?" He asked, then snorted, "Me Grimlock not bozo!" Grimlock asked, his head going around to look at him. Then the body of the giant turned as he took a step away, his tail moving behind him, nearly hitting the humans. Sam and the other humans got a good look at the lead Dinobot, and all seemed to inhale sharply. He did resemble a dinosaur. More like a mix between a Tyrannosaur and a Velociraptor.

"Of course I'm talking to you!" Hot Rod rubbed his head, then his right arm, which he noticed he could not move. Ratchet was inside of the beat up shuttle tending to the others in there while Optimus was evaluating the scene. Barricade was helping somewhat, and he caught Hot Rod's attention when he flung a piece of metal to get to Snarl, who was pinned, "Barricade?"

This made Barricade look up from his work, "What?" He asked, waiting a few seconds before going back to pull Snarl from his place, "What are you doing here? You're a Decepticon!"

"Not anymore, kid," he replied and pulled Snarl out more, Grimlock watching closely, "Me Grimlock say thank you to Barricade for getting Snarl out."

Barricade didn't respond. In fact, he moved away, going closer to the humans, and there he stood. Frenzy was also helping somewhat. He had gotten into the computers and was downloading all the information. A lot of it was destroyed, but he did manage to find what had happened to the shuttle as it was coming in, "Bar-Barricade!" he called as he disconnected and ran to the other Decepticon, "I- I found out why th- they crashed!"

This had even caught Optimus' attention and he looked to the small silver bot, "What? What caused it?"

"It was hi-hi-hit by so-something, poss-possibly a mi-mi-missile."

Who in the world could possibly be firing at them?

Optimus looked to the sky a moment, then back to the fallen Autobots, "We need to get these guys out of here," he pointed out the obvious, "Ratchet can you get them online long enough to get them back to base?"

"I should, Prime, but Kup is in bad condition," He moved towards the older bot and scanned him over. He detected how banged up the soldier was and realized he was not going to be able to bring him online here, "Ironhide, I need you for a moment," The black Autobot moved towards Ratchet, "What is it?"

"I need you to bring him back to base, I can't online him here."

Ironhide nodded before transforming into his Topkick form and Ratchet lifted the smaller body and put him in the back. William ran to Ironhide, "What is wrong with that one?"

"He's injured pretty badly, I need to take him back to base,"

"I'm coming with," William said and the driver door popped open to allow him entry. The truck took off quickly, leaving a billow of dirt and dust in his wake as he disappeared.

Ratchet worked quickly, bringing everyone else online. Optimus was helping Ratchet while Barricade was standing back with the humans, sort of unsure whether Grimlock would trample them. Snarl and Slag, along with Sludge woke up, moving like giant logs. The humans stared in awe. They all resembled Dinosaurs, which was more than awesome, "Optimus? Won't they need to find more fitting forms?"

"They cannot transform into vehicles, perhaps they will take the form of your former dinosaurs." He aid without looking away from Grimlock who was now out checking the area.

"Well, they can't be seen like that. Dinosaurs went extinct a really, really long time ago. And I am sure the idea of Jurassic Park coming to life will not sit well." Mikaela said thoughtfully.

"Grimlock, you will need to keep these other dinobots in check," Optimus said, gazing at the leader who was nose to the ground, examining a flower. The behemoth lifted his body and head to glance at the Autobot leader, "Me Grimlock will keep them in check,"

Swoop woke along with Blurr and Cloudburst and Tracks. All of them groggy and giving Ratchet dirty looks, "Optimus, we made it, we are alive! Where are we? What happened to the ship? What are those weird organic creatures standing there beside Barri-" for once the small blue bot was silenced as he realized who was standing there, "Barricade?"

"Yes, it's me." The cruiser responded, not moving or looking away.

"Decepticon!"

"Ex-Decepticon, you dolt."

"Save your energy, all of you, we need to get back to base, and all of you need repairs, lets go." Ratchet ordered the newcomers, "wait, don't we need alt forms first?"

"Do you see anywhere around here that you could get an alt mode?" Ratchet asked, sort of sarcastically.

All of them gave Ratchet a look before getting ready to move to the base. They would have to walk, and hopefully go un noticed, but with the Dinobots, nothing is ever that easy.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed as much as I have. The chappy wasn't all that great, but hey.._

_Reviews are loved, ideas and stuff welcomed, flames will be snuffed out!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Don't own Transformers._**

_Ron gets to meet with the mighty Grimlock. What a surprise he has coming to him, huh?_

* * *

Ron had been asked, along with Judy, to meet the newcomers, and he agreed, as did Judy, who was a bit more suspicious of the giants, since she hadn't seen one, only heard the tale told by Ron and whatever was mentioned by Sam. He comforted her as the Mustang pulled up.

Barricade wasn't black and white anymore, he was just back. Miles had made the suggestion, and told him that it would be better and a lot less questions asked if he was a normal looking car, and Barricade agreed.

"Is that one of them?" She asked, tilting her head in the direction of the Mustang.

"I think so, but there are a bunch of them, so I wouldn't be surprised,"

Miles opened the driver door before the car came to a full stop, waving, "Come on guys, you gotta see the new ones!" he called with a shit-eating grin. He decided he wasn't about to tell them what the newcomers looked like, and that the surprise in itself would be a good enough treat.

"This wasn't a good idea, I don't have the room," Barricade growled as he awaited the new company. Miles frowned and kicked the tire of the car, which made the Decepticon growl deep in his engine, "You sure that car is safe?"

"As safe as any other Decepticon," Miles said jokingly as he patted the roof of the car.

Ron and Judy both got in, looking around the interior. It was high tech, a lot more high tech than any other normal Mustang. Frenzy was twittering away in the back seat, totally engrossed in Miles' Nintendo-DS and paid no attention to the incoming passengers. Both Judy and Ron jumped when they finally noticed him, and all he did was grumble in Cybertronian and went back to playing the game, "I ain't seen this one before," Ron pointed out, watching the little silver mech tap furiously on the controls.

"That's because Ratchet just brought him back recently, Mr. Witwicky, his name is Frenzy, he's Barricade's partner,"

"Barricade?"

Miles got in and pointed to the dash, indicating that the name is question belonged to the car. Barricade's engine roared to life and Miles allowed him to drive as he sat and talked to Judy and Ron, "So what is the big surprise? These new Autobots?"

"They're called Dinobots, and yeah, they're freakin' awesome!" Miles said, sort of excitedly, "There is also a jet that they call a Seeker. Something like a flier I guess,"

"Dinobots, huh? You mean like Dinosaurs?"

"Something like that," Miles watched the road as Barricade drove on, he turned on the radio but it was abruptly turned off, "Hey, what gives, man?"

"I do not like listening to your 'music' Miles, you know that." Barricade stated flatly, "But 'Cade, I was doing it to be nice to Sam's parents,"

"Liar,"

"Wow, not very nice, is he?" Judy asked with raised brows.

"He has his moments," Miles smiled.

"Your music is like claws grating on a chalkboard to your hearing. If you play something, let it be something that sounds well, good."

"Well I don't know what kind of music you like, 'Cade."

"I will have to show you sometime, I suppose," the car stated as he pulled into the headquarters for the Autobots. There wasn't anyone outside, and it was quiet. Too quiet. Barricade signaled the doors, and they opened to another empty room. Where had everyone gone? Miles opened the driver's side door and hopped out, letting Ron out and Judy stepped out, "Frenzy, out!" Barricade growled. Frenzy didn't move at first, "FRENZY!" the smaller transformer grumbled something in Cybertronian and then quickly skittered out of the car, still completely focused on his game, twittering and beeping at the game in his hands. Barricade transformed as soon as everyone was clear and then looked around, also sort of at odds that there wasn't anyone in the main room, and then he heard it. It was something or someone falling. Something or someone really big. He pinpointed the sound and headed for it quickly, Miles, Judy and Ron in tow. Now seeing a giant talking truck is one thing, meeting it is quite another, but nothing prepared Judy and Ron for this.

The leader of the Dinobots had just gotten done rough housing with Swoop and that is what the crash was. They saw the winged thing sweep across the floor from one of the rooms and Grimlock followed, growling deeply. He then heard Barricade coming and looked up towards him before he started stalking his direction from the rec room, curious of who he was bringing with him. He was looking in both directions when he heard Slag and Snarl coming from the room after him, but instead they both pounced on Swoop. Grimlock noted that Barricade and Miles were there, along with 2 new humans, watching them as he lumbered towards them, rounding the corner completely, Judy gasped and Ron held to his wife's shoulders as they stopped dead in their tracks when Grimlock headed in their direction, not in robot mode, but in dino mode, which made both of them inhale sharply at the sight. Both stared at the giant. Neither gave him a look in the optic as he turned his head to get a better view of them, expecting him to eat them, "Ron, is that one of them?" Judy leaned to her husband and whispered.

"Barricade bring more humans?" Grimlock asked, his voice deep and rumbling as he got closer. He hadn't even heard the two humans whispering.

"I would assume so, Judy." Ron replied to his wife in a lowly voice, and then looked up, second thinking the idea to come here, he decided to talk to it. What could go wrong, "Hi!" he called up. The giant T-Rex/dragon looking thing's head turned in their direction as he looked down and it started in their direction, his footsteps hard and lumbering, "Me Grimlock demand to know who you are!" he suddenly said, his teeth clanking as he talked as he was nose to face from them, looking at them, studying them, he then sniffed them as if they were some sort of meal, "Uh, you're not going to eat us are you?" Judy asked bravely, then backed away when a whiff of air went over them both, "Me Grimlock don't eat squishies, me Grimlock want to know what you are!"

"We-we're humans, like Sam," Ron stated as he fumbled over his words as he cleared his throat.

"Aww, come on, man, they ain't that dangerous, just a little off," Miles walked past the frozen Ron and Judy and patted Grimlock on the nose, who abruptly nudged him back before his attention again went back to the humans he was inspecting. His large tail swayed slowly behind him. Grimlock's current fascination didn't go unnoticed as the other Dinobots made their way down the hall, Swoop picking himself up from the ground took flight over their heads, also checking out the new humans, "Me Slag like them!" another called out. By now Ron and Judy were both cowering from the unremitting sniffs and eyeballing they were getting from the giant mechanical dinosaurs.

"Alright you guys, back off from the humans, you're scaring them," All of the Dinobots turned their heads to look at the source of the sound. Well this was a new voice. Ron quickly searched out the voice to find a dark red bot coming their way. He was pushing his way through the large bodies of the other giants and made his way to the new humans, "Hi there," he finally said with a smile, trying to assure them that the dinobots were on energon-only diets, "The name's Hot Rod, who're you?"

"I-I'm Ron Witwicky, and this is my wife, Judy,"

"Ah, Sam's parents, we were expecting you," he offered them a hand, and with Ron's assurance, Judy stepped up, "Sorry about those guys, they are just curious. Consider them children in really big bodies," the younger bot chuckled as he lifted them up, the Dinobots following the new humans, "I'll take you to Optimus, we were all in the Rec room having what Sam called an 'arm wrestle'. The Dinobots were expecting newcomers to the base, sorry they came up on you like that." Hot Rod was interrupted as Grimlock's nose went to the humans again, this time his head turned slightly so they could see right into his optic as he studied them. Swoop had been behind them and walking on the ground in his bird like mode, also curious as could be about the new humans. He wasn't tall enough to see into Hot Rod's hands, but he could watch when he set them down.

"So why don't they have car modes like you guys?"

"These guys were built by Wheeljack and Ratchet as an experiment, you could say,"

"Experiments? Bigger than your leader?"

"Well we had seen wildlife on a different planet. One not too far from Cybertron, and Wheeljack got the brainy idea to create them using the ideas from those things," The young bot looked up from talking when Optimus stood, looking down at Ron and Judy, "Hello again, Mr. Witwicky," he smiled, still not sure about going near the man because of his previous experience, "Mrs. Witwicky," he smiled at her, being the first time he had actually met her.

"You're the Optimus Prime that Sam and Ron kept telling me about?" She asked, looking up and down his body, amazed at his size.

"Yes, that would be me," he chuckled half heartedly, "I assume you both are curious about the Dinobots?"

"They are really big, and scary!" Optimus just let out a sigh, smiling.

"They aren't dangerous unless you are on the ground or in the battlefield. One of Wheeljack's great ideas came into fruition with these guys," He looked up, watching Grimlock and Snarl snapping at each other with jaws as they argued silently.

"Who's Wheeljack?" Ron and Judy asked at the same time.

"Ah, my official Mechanical Engineer,"

"And where did Hot Rod come from?"

"I fell out of the sky," he grinned, getting a smile from Judy and a glare from Ron, which made him fully answer, "Shuttle, picked up a few others on the way that were out by Saturn,"

"Oh? Where are they?" Judy anxiously looked around, excited about the idea of giant robots. They seemed fascinating, and watching Barricade transform had her in awe.

Optimus chuckled deeply, "Sam decided to teach them how to arm wrestle. Last I knew, Ironhide and Smokescreen had since destroyed the last suitable table we had. Cloudburst has been on recon in the sky and should return in half a joor."

"Cloudburst is a plane?"

"Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle to be exact,"

Both humans looked at Optimus and then to each other before shrugging. So they weren't that versed on fighter jets.

Sam bolted from the other room and shortly after Ironhide was on his tail – chasing him. Sam blew by Grimlock and then wheeled around Optimus' foot, which made him raise it, but Sam went behind the other, confusing everyone but his pursuer, "Ya can't hide behind him forever!"

"Ironhide, what exactly is going on?" Optimus asked, his eyes furrowed at his Weapons Specialist.

"I'm sorry, sir, but little Sam here decided to paint my foot while I wasn't looking!"

"Sam!" Judy and Ron both looked down over Hot Rod's hands and gave him a glare. Sam just smiled and shrugged, dodging a black hand that went around Optimus' foot. Ironhide looked funny, however, on his hands and knees trying to grab for Sam, "Don't hurt him Ironhide," was Prime's only request.

"Traitor," Sam squeaked.

"I will only hurt him a little," Ironhide grinned up at his Commander cheekily before his optics went back to Sam as he reached for him again, only to be dodged as Sam ducked and ran behind Hot Rod's foot.

"Oh, no, don't you hide behind me! I ain't getting between Ironhide and his prey!" Hot Rod stepped largely away, revealing Sam who was ducked down, as he saw the foot move, Ironhide went to grab him and he darted again, "These humans are so hard to catch!" Ironhide groused and continued after him, feet pounding the ground as he chased after Sam into another room.

Mikaela walked from the room followed by Smokescreen and Bumblebee, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky," she smiled as she looked up at them, "I see you met the Dinobots!"

"Yes, they're quite… impressive," Judy said, looking through 2 of Hot Rod's fingers to the one that looked too close to a Triceratops to guess otherwise. Hot Rod leaned down, letting the humans from his hands and then stood back up, "I'm gonna go recharge," he announced and then vanished down the hall, leaving Ron and Judy with Optimus and the Dinobots.

"Me Grimlock want to spar again, can squishies join?"

"No, Grimlock, they're too small and fragile," Optimus shook his head, still wondering why the brainiac of the Autobots failed to give these lumbering giants smarter brains.

"Come, Judy, Ron, we will talk in the rec room," he waved a hand and Mikaela smiled as she heard Sam squeal and Ironhide laugh loudly.

* * *

_Hope you all liked!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: I swear I mentioned it before in one of the previous chapters. It hasn't changed.**

_In all honesty, I do NOT know where this story is going. It's just that... going..._

_This was written at 3 am on the fly, so if there are mistakes or it it seems rushed, I apologize! _

**"bold"** Teletraan One speaking on board the Ark.

_-italics-_ Text messaging

_"italics"_ Speaking through comm. links

_Hope you enjoy this next installment!_

* * *

A few days after the hairy meeting with Ron and Judy, things were starting to go into a in working order around the base. Optimus had found a job and post for each of his subordinates and showed them what they should be doing. He had given Ratchet the job of working with a nearby hospital, transporting people. Ratchet was forced to use his hologram so that he wouldn't raise suspicion. He slightly regretted the job after a few days, seeing how humans seem to hurt themselves more than the Twins ever could.

Bee was with Sam, trucking him from and to school. Sam had to explain to others over and over again how and why he was running around in a 2009 Camaro.

Ironhide had decided to stay with Capt. William Lennox. He became fond of him, both having military background, they would sometimes talk for hours. He enjoyed the Lennox' company… that is until a car seat was introduced. His whole plan changed in his mind until he was finally subdued with the cooing of an infant and allowed such a thing to be strapped into his back seat. It was quite comical for everyone else to see the burly WS toting around an infant in the contraption. He gave them all dirty looks and so help the one who actually commented about it.

Hot Rod had the job of patrolling a few miles from the base, not far from Mission City. He had also been forced to use his hologram but didn't mind much. He liked the attention sometimes, being that he chose a Ferarri Enzo as his alt mode.

Also Smokescreen, who had chosen a blue Supra as his alt mode had the same job, just in a different location, all keeping watch for the only other Decepticon not located yet… Starscream.

Barricade was still on probation with the Autobots, so he hadn't gone very far, and if he did it was to Miles' house and around there. Frenzy, of course was with Barricade, keeping himself occupied with Miles' games. Scorponok had been given no task at all, since he was still without a host and mostly sulked in Ratchet's med bay. Ratchet had hardly noticed he was there left the time, cause he was so quiet. The only thing giving him away was when he would move slightly and his metal would brush against the floor or wall.

"**Attaining gravitational orbit,"** A voice spoke throughout the ship, alerting everyone that they were now in orbit of the planet.

"Hold orbit," Cliffjumper's voice said as he typed along the keyboard, "keep speeds with other orbiting machinery around planet."

"**Orbit and speed confirmed,"**

The people on the space station were staring, mouths agog as something came into their view. Something big… off the charts huge. They knew it wasn't a meteor because it looked like… a space ship and it was a golden silver color all over. The body of the thing looked almost awkward as they watched it. It was huge, making the station itself look tiny in comparison. They hadn't stopped gaping when the ship came to a halt outside the planet, even at few hundred miles from them the ship was still easily seen, "D-do you see that?" One o the men asked, pointing out a small window. Another of the men hurried and grabbed his portable camera and started recording video of the ship.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," came another voice.

"A-are you recording this?"

"Y-yeah," They all stared as the ship made no other moves, hovering like a parked car, "We need to tell NASA right away."

Bluestreak and Mirage stood up from the controls and walked towards one of the other rooms, finding the 'mess hall' they wandered in, "We are now in Earth's orbit." Mirage announced, getting the other's attention, "I need not tell you how important it is that the ship remain out here in orbit, we can go to Earth as pods,"

"Why can't we bring it in?" Cliffjumper asked

"Because it's too big, Cliffjumper. Optimus said we are to remain hidden. We can't very well hide something this large, now can we?"

Cliffjumper silenced.

Sideswipe had been leaning by one of the windows when he suddenly spoke, "Don't you think _they_ are going to have a problem with us being here?" He asked, pointing to a small funky looking thing floating in Earth's orbit also.

All who were in the room gathered to see a floating something in orbit with them. Mirage looked over to Prowl, who looked to Bluestreak, "Get them on the main monitor," Prowl called, and walked out of the room, everyone following.

When Bluestreak got the videos focused on the space station, he zoomed it in to where it fit on the screen, "What _is_ that?"

"That looks like some kind of orbiting space station," Prowl answered.

"We've been spotted," Mirage said, leaning on the console to get a better look, "what are we supposed to do?"

"I have the perfect idea," Cliffjumper suddenly said and bound over to another set of controls, "They can't say anything, if we're not here," he said bluntly. Suddenly he started typing at the keyboard and the entire ship creaked before the lights went dim, then came back, "Direct all engine power to Reflector Shields," Cliffjumper said suddenly.

"**All engine power rerouted to shields,"**

"Activate," Cliffjumper said again.

"**Reflector Shields activated,"** the voice boomed again.

The men aboard the space station blinked. They blinked again when the thing they saw fizzled out of their vision. That was something different, "Hey, did you catch that on video?"

"Sure did."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Bluestreak said, then looked back towards the monitor, "But they've already recorded the ship,"

"Not a problem," Cliffjumper was on the case again and typed fluidly. The watched the lights flicker on the station and then become steady again, "What did you do to them?"

"A little something to their video feeds," The small red bot gave a cheeky grin.

"Holy shit! What was that? Is everything in working order? Do a diagnostics!"

Everything turned out fine except for one thing. The day's entire video had been erased.

"Shit it's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"The video of that thing. It's gone, erased."

"How the hell…?"

"I'll contact Optimus, let him know we are here and that the Nemesis will be here soon," Prowl said as he leaned forward and touched a few controls.

"Optimus Prime, this is the Ark, Prowl here," he said softly.

Optimus' reply was quick, "Where are you?"

"We are currently in orbit with Earth. Although we did have to do a few things to not be noticed," He glanced quickly at Cliffjumper then proceeded to talk, " we are going to leave the ship in orbit,"

"Right now, that is a very good idea, you may come whenever you wish.

"Optimus, the Nemesis is not far from us now, what will you have us do?"

"Someone will need to man the Ark. I don't know if it's auto defense systems are functioning as they used to."

"It's up to date Prime," Although no one wanted to remain on the ship.

. Prowl glanced at everyone who was on the bridge, "Does anyone want to remain on the Ark?"

No one said anything.

He gave a grumble. He knew why they didn't want to stay. The Nemesis was on its way, fast approaching. No one wanted to die aboard the Ark should it's defense fail.

"If they shoot the Ark out of the sky, it will crash to Earth," Prowl commented as he typed away at the computer, "I have locked it's trajectory to one of the oceans. Should something happen, it will crash without being seen."

Sky Lynx, having been too large to step onto the bridge had an idea, "I will assume the identity of one of the Earth's shuttles. Therefore, I will not be questioned. I will remain in orbit,"

"Thank you Sky Lynx, make sure you have constant communications with Optimus before you depart,"

"Noted,"

"I will remain here on the ship, Prowl," This time it was Red Alert, "should anything happen, I will hail Optimus and depart if things become unstable."

"Very well, Red Alert," Prowl nodded, "the rest are going?"

"I will stay as well. I am a medic and I could be of use should something happen on the Ark," First Aid replied.

Prowl nodded to the Medic, "Very well,"

"Everyone else is going?" All who was in the bridge nodded. Wheeljack was antsy about going. There were so many things he wanted to explore! So many new things to learn, he could hardly contain his excitement,"

"Now, as you all know, you will all have to find suitable alt modes as soon as you land, is that understood?"

A universal nod.

Aboard the Space Station, no one saw anything out of the ordinary. The day's video feed being gone, they had nothing to report, however they did report that something erased it, but the only response they got was to not worry about it. Blaming it on Electromagnetic waves from the planet. Unlikely story, but they weren't about to argue. They all left the windows and headed for their own stations or to exercise. As they left, they never noticed the blatant figures stepping out of the Ark and taking pod form before heading for the planet.

All of the crew except Sky Lynx and Red Alert were given the coordinates in which they were to go, and one at a time, they were shot from the ship.

"We've got incoming!" Ironhide called as he saw the blips on the screen, "They should be headed right for us, their trajectory is true,"

"Very well, let's go and greet them," Optimus walked past Grimlock, who was now in robot mode along with the others. He nodded to the Dinobot leader and turned down a corridor, "Me Grimlock say Dinobots go!"

Optimus halted in his steps and turned to face the Dinobot leader, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea,"

"I say we go, we go!" The other leader walked past Optimus, calling his kin and headed outside. Optimus sighed, defeated. He saw Sam running up to him with Mikaela in tow and nodded, "Sam,"

"Hey, I heard there's more coming, can me and Mikaela go and greet them?"

"I don't see why not," Optimus said gently, reaching down he offered his hand, which both of the teens jumped into, "There will be many of them, be careful,"

"Of course, you think we try to get stepped on?" Sam half laughed.

Optimus gave a small smile as they headed for the hangar doors, _"Ironhide, Hot Rod, Smokescreen, Barricade, Ratchet, report to base immediately, Autobots are on approach."_ Optimus called over the Communications link.

"Very well, on my way," Ironhide said with a terse voice. While Will had been driving, he suddenly took the controls and slammed on his brakes, doing a 180 and started in a new direction, "Hey, what gives, 'Hide?"

"Optimus needs us more Autobots are on their way,"

Will needed no other comment as he sat back and let Ironhide drive.

"_Be there in a few kliks,"_ Ratchet reported, seeing as he was now stuck transporting a human to the hospital, _"You will have to forgive my tardiness, I have a human that needs medical attention and it cannot wait,"_ The CMO hurried at a faster pace towards the hospital.

"_Affirmative,"_ Hot Rod said as he turned down a side road, his destination plotted.

"_En route, sir,"_ Smokescreen confirmed, turning around in a small parking lot.

"_On my way,"_ Barricade, who had been parked at Miles' house, did the only thing he could to get the boy's attention, "Frenzy, hack into Miles' Cell phone and tell him to come now,"

Frenzy set down the game he'd been playing and did as commanded.

_-Come to Barricade, we have to leave.-_

_-What for?_- Was the response.

_-Optimus has called and needs us, hurry.-_

Miles' set down the magazine he had been flipping through and almost jumped down the stairs. He ran out the door to greet Barricade. He quickly got in the passenger seat, "What's this all about?"

"Optimus has called us to base, I assume more Autobots are on approach," Barricade said as his hologram came to life and he wasted no time in leaving the premises.

Bumblebee came out with Optimus, seeing the first three. He pointed upwards, "There they are," his voice gentle.

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't land on us," Sam commented wryly as he watched the streaks of fire across the clue sky.

It was like nostalgia for Sam and Mikaela as they heard the pods screaming as they came in. It reminded them of when they first met the Autobots. Impressive as ever. They watched as the pods crashed down about 1000 feet away.

Bumblebee was still watching the skies for more, and as he figured, there were 2 more. He had seen Optimus go to the three, and he would go to these two.

Five more appeared in the sky headed in Optimus' direction. Optimus sensed them before they could crash into them and stopped, watching where they would land. He also noted more coming and saw that they were headed in another direction, albeit the base, but further away. He nor Bumblebee saw anymore incoming. Optimus had sworn he had heard 16 names from Teletraan One.

He neared the first three who were already starting to come out of Pod form, "Designation and Rank," Optimus asked.

"Designation Autobot Prowl, Chief Strategist and Analyst," the first one spoke.

Sam, nor Mikaela could hold the gasps they let out seeing the first one. He was shorter than Optimus, perhaps taller than Bumblebee, but from their point of view, they couldn't tell for sure, "Good to see you again, Prowl,"

The next pod stood up, looking to his leader, "Designation Autobot Bluestreak, Gunner," the bluish grey one spoke next with a nod, "I hope everything has gone well for you, we all I think made a good landing, you should see all the –"

He was cut short with a wave of Prowl's hand, "Hold it for when we get back to the hangar, Bluestreak,"

_At least I know __**why**__ they call him Bluestreak._ Sam thought to himself as he watched the blue gunner.

Another stood up. He was whitish with red parts in various places, "Autobot Wheeljack, Chief Mechanical Engineer," His optics already glued on the two humans. Said humans shied from the scrutinizing gaze of the engineer.

Bumblebee had himself the mother lode of Autobots to contend with. He walked up to the craters to find dust flying and metal cracking against metal. He sighed, knowing who it was immediately, but by Protocol, he called, "Designation and Rank,"

"Designation Autobot Sideswipe, Assassin," the reddish one replied after he stopped rolling on the ground with his brother.

Bumblebee didn't need to even think about who had been scrapping with Sideswipe, "Then I assume you're Sunstreaker," Bumblebee deadpanned at the yellow warrior.

The yellow twin nodded. Before either could get up, they both ended up scuffling again.

This was going to be a long day for 'Bee.

Optimus nodded to his soldiers, "Ratchet will be here soon to make sure you are all ok," he turned, nearly heading face first into Grimlock, "Me Grimlock want to see other arrivals too!" Again a defeated sigh, "Come on,"

All of them headed for the other landing site, not far off. As they approached, Optimus' voice called, "Designation and Rank,"

The first of the five unfolded to a rather spindly looking bot, "Designation Autobot Blaster, Chief Communications Specialist, at your service, sir," Optimus nodded with a smile.

Next to stand was a greenish colored bot, who stood nearly as tall as himself, "Autobot Springer, Arial Defense,"

They could all hear a sudden yell from behind them and whirled around. Bumblebee was being tackled to the ground, "Well, at least we know where the twins are," came another voice, "Autobot Cliffjumper here," Optimus turned to greet the Minibot, which was only as tall as Bumblebee.

Another form started to unfold. He was about as tall as Ironhide, but sleeker and had white and blue about his body, "Autobot Mirage, Spy and Scout,"

Optimus nodded once again.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Sam called out, excited beyond that of words as he looked at the giants who were gathering.

The last to unfold in this group stood up, he was taller than Optimus himself, white colors adorned him, "Autobot Skyfire, Chief Air Guardian," The voice had a smooth hint to it, yet was still commanding.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were so huge!" Sam pointed to Skyfire, "You see that Mikaela?!"

"Hell yes I see it," she said gently, eyeing the Guardian, "thank whatever powers that be that he's on _our _side,"

Optimus turned his head to see the three who had landed further away approaching, again he called for rank and names.

The first to pipe up was the red one who had legs similar to Starscream, but his body was bulkier, "Autobot Powerglide at your service sir,"

Immediately the two humans noticed the jets on his back, recognizing them immediately from what they had seen on Starscream, "Y-you're a Seeker?" Sam asked. He had learned about the Seekers from Optimus Prime, but only knew of them in the Decepticons, not the Autobots, so it was a shock to see one standing there.

"No, but I am the best flier you'll ever meet!"

"Save it, Powerglide," Cliffjumper knew all too well how inflated this one's ego was. Powerglide gave a pouty look to the other warrior.

The next one to approach his leader was none other than, "Autobot Ultra Magnus, General of Iacon," he was as tall as the Autobot Leader himself, but with white markings on blue.

"Wow, a General?" Sam gaped. Ultra Magnus looked down at the small human. He didn't know who this one was, and he leaned down, taking a closer look. Sam immediately backed up as close as he could to Optimus without falling from him.

And lastly, a dark one stood up behind him, "Autobot Trailbreaker, Chief Defensive Strategist,"

When Optimus saw no others, he looked around curiously, "Where are the others? First Aid? Sky Lynx? Red Alert?"

"Optimus, Red Alert and First Aid decided to remain on the Ark for now, Sky Lynx is in orbit, having taken the alternate mode of Earth's Space Shuttles watching for the Decepticons,"

Optimus gave no hint that he was really listening, although concern was in his optics. He wondered how safe they would be. Sky Lynx was a target if he was off the ship. Finally he looked up, "Very well, but will they come if there is an emergency?"

"Of course, Prime,"

Bumblebee and the twins finally made their way to the large group, "You all must find alternate forms quickly, report to me when you have completed your mission," Optimus said. He turned as the other Autobot seemed to scatter to find their new alternate modes. As he headed for the hangar, he saw Barricade and Hot Rod standing there, "They get here safely?"

"All of them seem to be functioning at optimal performance," Optimus gazed at the building as Ironhide and Ratchet pulled up, "Ratchet, I want you to do a full scan on them all once they return." Ratchet nodded. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

Smokescreen was not far behind, "Did we miss it?" The Supra turned robot asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Optimus said as he walked towards the doors, "They are on a mission to find new alternate modes as we speak,"

* * *

_Next Chappy: The Nemesis arrives and we get to see who picked what for alts! Hehe!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I WISHED I owned Transformers. Unfortunately, I don't. Sucks to be me... Heh.

_You know, I still haven't figured out why my silly brain has to pick the strangest of times to get a bunny bite for this story in particular lol. Anyways, here is another chapter._

_(You know the drill, written on the fly at unholy hours, so if there are mistakes, yell at me and I will fix em!)  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Back at the base, Sam was watching the for the incoming Autobots curiously. They had all taken off to choose their guises and were now returning. First to arrive was Ultra Magnus, who had chosen a form similar to Optimus, a semi, which fit him well enough, given his size. Instead of red and blue, he was White and blue, both of his smoke stacks protruding from his shoulders much like Barricade's shoulder mounts. Following him were Mirage and Cliffjumper. Sam watched as the white Audi A5 pulled up next to him and transformed immediately into the Autobot who had called himself Mirage, his new armor placing itself comfortably.

Miles, Sam and Mikaela were awe struck. No matter how many times they saw a transformation, they couldn't get enough of it. The new Autobots were no exception.

Cliffjumper had chosen a red Porsche 911 as his alt mode. Small yet quick. He transformed after Ultra Magnus fit himself into his newly acquired armor, the new metal screeching and grinding as it found its new places.

Two others quickly arrived, screeching to a halt. Both of them were laughing about something. Miles about face faulted when his eyes fell on a pair of Lamborghini Reventons, the same happened to the other teens when they saw what he was gawking at. One was a deep candy apple red, the other a golden yellow, almost canary yellow. As the three teens gawked, they listened as the pair started to change into their root modes. They both took a minute as their armor found their new placing, "Prowl is so gonna have our afts," Sideswipe grinned.

"Yeah, but I was worth it! Did you hear him yelling?" his brother sneered as he smirked.

"Slag right, I did,"

Ironhide walked in with Trailbreaker. Apparently he had already chosen his mode sometime outside and transformed. They were followed by Prowl, who was already starting to yell, "You two glitches, do you have _any_ sort of decency on a new planet?"

Both of the twins turned quickly, their laughter coming to an abrupt halt, looking to each other, then to the whitish colored cop that stood there, "What?" They asked in unison.

"You know slag well 'what'." Prowl snarled as he walked past them, the red chevron on his head seeming to show off his anger even more as he glared, his lights flickering with his annoyance, "Double duty, the both of you!"

"But we just got here!" Sideswipe complained.

"Don't care, you choose to break every human law possible on your way here, then deal with the consequences," Prowl disappeared down a corridor as the thrumming of a helicopter got closer. The teens heard the transformation, sighing inwardly that they had missed it. Springer entered slowly afterwards, brandishing rotor blades on his back. Sam inwardly cringed, remembering the Decepticon that took the form of a Pav-Low Helicopter. He quickly saw how Springer was less bulky and a greenish color mixed with tawny and brown. More of an army color.

Skyfire, who was now white and black walked in with Powerglide who was oddly enough a deep grayish-red color, both of them chatting about the earth's skies. Mikaela did a double take on them, realizing they had both chosen flying forms. Powerglide didn't look much like any jet, but the jets on his back were a sure sign earlier that that is what he was. A flier.

Blaster rolled in with the guise of a light silver Cadillac Escalade. All of the teens looked at each other. Sure, that's not attention getting. Blaster reformed himself into his root mode and the kids watched with complete fascination. Blaster saw them watching, "Your neural processors freeze or somethin'?" he asked, "I can get Ratchet-"

"N-no, just, watching, we are totally sucked into the transforming thing," Miles said, interrupting the bot, realizing by the silence from the other two that they weren't gonna say anything. Wheeljack walked in a few moments later after Blaster had headed to the rec room. He was white and green. Mikaela almost cringed at the slight.

---

In the emptiness of space, not all was well for the Autobots. There was an untimely arrival.

"We are on approach to planet Earth, sir," Thundercracker turned to Shockwave who stood not far from the monitor.

"**Orbital proximity alert,"** The on-board computer of the Nemesis' voice boomed, alerting everyone as to where the ship was.

Shockwave heard the computer and looked to Thundercracker, "I want you to keep orbit, we will leave the Nemesis out here for the time being, when the time is right, we will bring her in," Shockwave replied, glancing at the numerous items that were orbiting the planet. Unlike those on the ark, he didn't care that one o them hit the starship and glanced to Thundercracker, "Keep the orbit steady, and prepare for entry,"

"Very well," Came the reply.

"Set orbit at 150 miles from planetary atmosphere," Thundercracker figured that they could avoid all of the debris that floated around the planet, including but not limited to old thrusters and even satellites.

"**Obtaining orbit,"** the computer replied. Thundercracker helped guide the giant ship into orbit. They hadn't even detected the Ark that was already there, "Do you think the Autobots are already here?"

After a few seconds the computer spoke again, **"Orbit obtained, hold?"**

"Hold orbit," Thundercracker deadpanned. One of the smartest ships in the universe and it still had to ask? He side-glanced at Shockwave, "Orbit is steady,"

Shockwave glanced at Thundercracker then his solo optic went to the planet that was brought up on the main screen as he eyed the planet for a good enough place to make landfall, "Thundercracker, plot us a most direct course to make landfall in or near Nevada," He paused, "Starscream had mentioned something about that place and I think it is where Megatron met his untimely demise,"

Thundercracker nodded as he went about the controls, plotting the most direct course, "Sir, we will have to wait half a planetary revolution for this to be right. Nevada is on the other side of the planet as of right now,"

"Fine," Shockwave moved away from the monitor, "Thundercracker, when the orbit is set, join us in the rec room,"

"Set thrusters to 38%," Thundercracker ordered, "also set 67% to shields,"

"**Thrusters at 38% capacity."** replied the computer. There was a small pause as the computer calculated the rest of the order, **"Shields active,"**

"Set Mark 657.56 for landing,"

"**Mark set,"**

Thundercracker went about confirming and making sure everything was in order, and then followed Shockwave shortly after he had left.

In the rec room, many bots stood around, "Decepticons, we have neared our destination. Unfortunately we will have to wait a planetary revolution in order to leave, but that won't be our biggest problem. The Autobots apparently have already landed and they know we are here. We must enter in such a way that we are not detected."

"But they will be watching the skies for us, won't they?" came a voice.

"Perhaps, but if we enter from the very north or very south, we will have a lesser chance of being seen, Skywarp,"

"But isn't that where Megatron crash landed after is navigational systems messed up and he froze? I don't want to freeze," another voice said, one of which belonged to Blitzwing.

"Then we can enter over one of the oceans. None of the Autobots can fly as far as I know," Swindle answered.

"Sky Lynx can fly," Dirge called out. Apparently he had no idea about Cloudburst, Skyfire, Springer or Powerglide.

"This is how it will happen," Shockwave stood, catching the attention of everyone in the room, "We will enter over the area of the planet near Nevada," he brought up a bright blue hologram of the planet, pointing to Nevada, "Over here," he pointed westward, "is known as Death Valley. Not a lot of humans are around here, and its heat can be overbearing." He tapped said area and it zoomed in, "This is where Thundercracker has set the ship to land. We will use the cloaking shield as we exit the atmosphere. If anything, they will only see a blip and that is it."

---

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, far from the Nemesis. _

Sky Lynx, who had been orbiting the planet, rounded the planet and came within view of the familiar ship and he felt a sudden wave of dread, "Here already?" he asked into the nothingness of space. Slowly he lit his burners and headed for the nearest satellite to use it to communicate with Optimus with. Trying his best to intimidate a human shuttle, he even went as far as extending his tail, which was the arm of an actual American Shuttle. As he got closer, he slowed next to it.

"Optimus Prime, this is Sky Lynx, I have grave news,"

Optimus sighed, he could tell by the Shuttle's voice as to what he was going to tell him, _"Go ahead, Sky Lynx,"_

"I will be entering the atmosphere as soon as we end this transmission. The Nemesis is here sooner than anticipated and apparently they have not detected the Ark. I have a visual on them now. So far they have slowed and are only in orbit."

"_Yes, thank you, Sky Lynx. They may very well leave the Nemesis out there for now like we did with the Ark,"_ Prime said out loud, thinking to himself, _"is there any way for you to get close enough to pick up any audio transmissions?"_

"Negative, sir, it's too dangerous,"

"_Very well, bring the others from the Ark in, Prime out."_

Sky Lynx wasted no time in contacting the others on the Ark and told them to evacuate the starship before it was potentially found by the Decepticon ship. Neither Red Alert nor First Aid were willingly going, but orders were orders, "We will depart after we set up the Ark's automatic defense system," Red Alert said and the transmission lines went into radio silence, lest the Decepticons pick up on their transmissions.

First aid hurriedly worked with the computer, "Set orbit to 300 miles outside planetary atmosphere," he instructed. After the order, he heard the engines ignite then burn, thrusters on the sides of it guiding it to its instructed orbit. When it reached said orbit, the engines died down, **"Orbit obtained,"**

Sky Lynx turned himself and found his trajectory. He knew he would come in over New York, but he wasn't built like all of the other Space Shuttles, he could fly a lot longer and didn't need to glide his way to his destination. He considered transforming, but figured his form would alert too many people to his approach. He started on an angle towards the planet, careful as to where he was aiming, lest he ricochet off the atmosphere itself and be forced to turn around for another entry. Red Alert and First Aid waited until the Ark was in the dark side of the planet, using the darkness for cover before they both set up the automatic defense system aboard the Ark and departed. Luckily neither was seen by the Decepticons or the Space Station as they made straight for Earth.

---

A few hours passed when the Decepticons noticed that the ship's engines were starting up again. Thundercracker and Skywarp went to the helm, and Thundercracker realized the ship was turning itself to prepare for entry, **"Entry into Atmosphere in T minus 10 minutes."** The ship called as it set itself right and started slowly towards the planet.

"Upon entry, engage cloaking shield. Steady engines until landing, then all divert all unused power to defense and shields. Confirm." He hoped the ship could handle all of the commands given to it.

"**Confirmed."**

Thundercracker moved from the helm and went to speak with Shockwave and Soundwave, "The ship is preparing for insertion." He and everyone else moved from their spots to the main bridge and sat down, readying for the entry process. Skywarp was working with correcting the ship in places it needed while Thundercracker was helping to guide. Soundwave was keeping an optic on all of the readings that were coming up on the screen to his left, while Dirge was keeping a watchful eye on the engine information.

"**Entry in T minus 5 minutes."** The ship started to pick up speed, burning its thrusters on full as it headed towards the planet. Its thrusters over various parts of its huge body coming to life as it adjusted itself for proper entry. All that was heard was hissing and growling from said thrusters, the ship having already calculated the correct entry path and trajectory. As it got closer, the ship started to get hot, everyone realized this as it went into the atmosphere and started inwards. The body of it shook like a leaf blowing in the wind as it crackled and grinded against itself, as the heat shields having been built into the armor itself protested to the burning heat that the planet put forth to keep outsiders out and insiders in.

"Entry in T minus 1 minute." The ship spoke again, although it was barely heard from all of the crackling and forced bending of metal on metal. It continued its path without fault.

"**Entry in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"** And then there was nothing but clouds and blue sky as the body started crackling and growling in protest to the sudden cold from the altitude it was at.

"**Engaging Cloaking shields,"** it spoke as it headed for the area known to the humans as Death Valley. The Decepticons aboard hoped that no one saw them, and if they did only hoped that they would have been a mistake to the untrained eye.

They hadn't known that they were already expected, the only problem was no one knew where they were since their entry was over Texas and now they were almost to Death Valley ,California and preparing to land as the landing gear came down.

---

"Incoming!" Barricade called. He wasn't sure why he did, he knew damned well who it was that was coming, but he couldn't help himself. Mikaela and Sam's head whipped around to find him pointing at the sky.

Sky Lynx made it rather quickly to the base in Nevada and transformed before he touched down. He knew the Decepticons would probably not be far behind. Mikaela and Sam had been outside with Bumblebee and both looked up as the sound of engines filled the air. Neither was prepared for what was coming in, "Oh my God, it's a dragon!" Sam quipped as he grabbed for Mikaela's arm. Bumblebee had heard of these creatures online. Heh ad seen that they were supposedly a mythical beast that breathed fire and killed people during Medieval times.

"Um, Sam, that's not a dragon,"

"The hell it isn't!" Sam gawked as Sky Lynx came in closer, "You guys never said anything about dragons. It was bad enough with the Dinosaurs and all, but a _dragon_?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Sky Lynx touched down, his engines purring to an idle as his back feet hit first and his front feet hit the ground, causing the earth to shake from his giant form. Sam took a few moments to stare at Sky Lynx. He saw all of the parts the he assumed looked like an American Space Shuttle, including how Sky Lynx' wings were sleek and tilted backwards like the ship itself. Sky Lynx craned his neck and then arched it to look down at the humans. His glowing blue optics shuttered once, "You must be Sam?" He asked. Sam didn't miss the haughty tone or the British accent.

"Uh… yeah," Sam stared up at the giant.

"I am Sky Lynx," The dragon spoke gently, lowering his face closer where Sam got a glimpse of the laser rifles in his mouth, "Wow," was all Sam managed to say as he gaped.

"And you must be Mikaela?"

"Yeah," she said, in her own stupor at his sheer size. He put Optimus to shame on the size factor – Hell, he put _Megatron_ to shame! Where the hell was _he_ at the battle of mission city? She figured out good hit with that tail would send anyone careening to their death.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both," he said and his neck moved again, his tail swishing agitatedly behind him as he peered towards the hangar, "Is Optimus in there?"

"Yeah, Lynx, in his office," Sky Lynx nodded to Bee and moved off, his thunderous footsteps heard as he entered the building.

"That… was absolutely terrifying and amazing!" Sam said as he heard Miles come running out of the building, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, "Did you guys see that!?" he asked, pointing towards the building.

"Did we see it?" He turned and look at Mikaela in mock thought, "Dude, we were standing here when he landed!"

Bumblebee was confused about Sam's remark about the terror and awesomeness of Sky Lynx, "Why would you fear him? He's an Autobot just like us," Such innocent questions sometimes. Sam shook his head.

"It's the _intimidation_, Bee." Sam emphasized.


End file.
